Nothing and all
by shamra
Summary: Elle n'était rien. Ils seraient tout. Dans chaque obscurité se cache la lumière et dans chaque lumière se terre une obscurité. De quel côté pencherait la Force? Que la Force soit avec vous...
1. Chapter 1: Hurts like hell

**Nothing and all**

 **(Rey/Ren)**

 _ **Chapitre 1 :Hurts like hell**_

 _How can I say this without breaking_

 _How can I say this without taking over_

 _How can I put it down into words_

 _When it's almost too much for my soul alone_

 **-REYLO-**

Elle se haïssait. Elle LE haïssait.

Pendant une interminable seconde, elle haït tous les êtres de cette gangrenée galaxie. Alors que la porte se refermait sur son insondable regard et que le vaisseau s'envolait dans les tréfonds de l'espace, elle permit au côté obscur de l'envahir. Puis, tout aussi vite, elle rejeta ce sentiment pour s'occuper des résistants paniqués. Elle ne pouvait s'épancher sur sa douleur, pas maintenant, pas quand tellement de gens la regardait et comptait sur elle. Jamais, cela aurait été encore mieux. Hélas, elle savait qu'elle reviendrait, insidieusement. Mais pas tout de suite, qu'elle attende encore un peu…

Elle aida Finn à installer Rose confortablement – enfin aussi confortablement que possible – dans un coin du vaisseau. La pauvre n'avait pas l'air bien, mais il n'y avait plus aucun médecin dans leurs rangs. Il leur fallait attendre, attendre et espérer. Elle accorda des mots de réconfort à ses compatriotes, sans doute creux et sans valeur, mais ce n'était pas là l'important. Puis elle se posa devant la Générale Organa qui semblait la fixer.

«- Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire ? murmura Rey, espérant pouvoir se reposer sur Léia car son plan s'arrêtait à la récupération des survivants.

\- J'ai demandé à Chewbacca de se rendre sur Kalarba, une planète de la bordure médiane qui n'est peuplée que d'autochtones. Nous devrions pouvoir y trouver un peu d'aide pour soigner les blessés et se ressourcer avant de répartir à l'attaque.

\- Pourrons-nous seulement repartir alors que nous sommes désormais si peu nombreux ?

Léia soupira, c'était bien la question. Ils n'avaient obtenu aucune réponse à leur appel sur Crait. Si personne ne se joignait à eux bientôt, que pourraient faire une douzaine de résistants contre le Premier Ordre ?

\- Nous verrons. Il ne faut pas perdre notre foi en la Force, » assura la Générale de toute la conviction qui l'animait.

Le voyage fut rapide et ils atterrirent sur Kalarba, dans une petite clairière à proximité d'une petite bourgade du nom de Vynka. Aussitôt, un petit contingent, dont Finn décida de faire parti, se rendit dans la ville pour demander de l'aide.

Rey aida ceux qui restait à monter un camp de fortune : ils tendirent des toiles entre les arbres pour abriter les blessés, firent un feu et tentèrent tant bien que mal de mettre en place une ronde. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Deux heures plus tard, Finn et les autres revinrent avec un médecin et quelques villageois apportant des vivres. Ils furent accueillit avec joie. Voyant que momentanément plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle, Rey en profita pour s'éclipser dans la forêt.

Enfin elle se retrouvait seule, elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus les voix de ses amis, puis elle s'écroula au sol, ses mains se crispant dans la terre. Un cri primaire sortit du fond de son être, comme le râle d'un animal blessé. Ce qu'elle était.

Elle y avait tellement cru. Ce lien qui les unissait lui avait fait croire que Ren pouvait revenir vers la lumière. Elle s'était livrée à lui et il avait tout gâché, lui préférant le pouvoir du Premier Ordre.

Et ses mots, Ses mots mielleux, ceux qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre : ' _Tu n'es pas rien pour moi_ '. Elle aurait tant aimé y croire… Elle l'avait cru en vérité. Quand il avait prononcé ces mots, le temps s'était arrêté et elle s'était imaginée un futur où elle comptait pour quelqu'un.

Mais tout s'était subitement brisé lorsqu'elle avait réalisé son véritable dessein : utiliser son pouvoir pour contrôler la galaxie. Elle n'était qu'un instrument. Pour Ren. Pour les Rebelles. La dernière Jedi. Quelle ironie du sort ! Elle qui avait toujours souhaité être quelqu'un, elle était devenue ce quelqu'un. Tout le monde voulait s'approprier la dernière Jedi mais Rey, elle, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment. Et le tenu espoir qu'elle avait entretenu après de Ren s'était évaporé dans la chaleur amère du vaisseau de Snoke.

Elle se mordit l'épaule pour tenter de réprimer le nouveau cri qui montait.

« - Rey…

Au son de Sa voix, elle releva un visage baigné de larmes. Le lien n'avait apparemment pas disparu puisque Kylo Ren se tenait devant elle, immense, puissant, la contemplant de son air impassible. Elle s'en voulu d'apparaître si faible mais n'eut pas la force de se relever pour le défier.

\- Va t'en, grinça t'elle entre ses dents, la voix cassée.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Sa voix grave semblait presque concernée. Presque.

\- Tu oses demander ? parvint-elle à articuler.

\- Oui je te demande. Quelqu'un t'as-t-il fait du mal ? »

Elle le fixa avec colère.

TOI.

Tu m'as fait du mal avait elle envie de lui crier.

Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Et elle brisa le lien, demeurant seule au milieu de cette forêt inconnue. Sa solitude l'enveloppant comme une cape trop lourde, entravant sa respiration. Elle s'obligea à respirer calmement pour ne pas céder à cette crise de panique qui arrivait.

Une fois calmée, elle essuya rageusement ses joues humides puis s'enjoint de retourner au camp. Elle ne préférait pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de son absence prolongée.

Kylo Ren alluma son sabre et ravagea la salle d'entraînement dans laquelle il se trouvait, en rugissant. Il ne supportait pas quand elle brisait leur lien. Il ressentait cet horrible sentiment d'abandon qu'il abhorrait. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il éprouve cela et pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 **-REYLO-**

Et il se haïssait. Il LA haïssait.

Elle était comme tous les autres. Comme ses parents. Comme Luke. Elle l'avait trahie. Il s'était ouvert à elle, lui avait proposé le monde et elle l'avait rejeté comme s'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Pas un assez bon apprenti. Pas un assez bon fils. Et même après tout ça, il avait ressentit sa peine et sa douleur et avait ouvert leur lien pour… pour quoi exactement ? La consoler ? Quel idiot il était. Il détruirait la Résistance et Rey avec eux ! Qu'ils meurent tous, il deviendrait le leader du nouveau monde qu'il allait créer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, interrompant son saccage.

« - Entrez, grogna t'il.

\- Suprême Leader, nous arrivons sur Mustafar, déclara stoïquement le Stormtrooper malgré l'état de la pièce et les débris à ses pieds.

Ren hocha la tête et sortit de la salle sans un mot. Il allait de soi que les techniciens devraient réparer avant son retour.

Sa venue ayant été annoncée, tous ses chevaliers l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle du Château de Vador. Sans s'embarrasser des salutations, il déclara :

« - Snoke est mort. Je suis le nouveau Suprême Leader.

Ses chevaliers, d'un seul mouvement, s'inclinèrent devant lui. Ren vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls, puis leur annonça :

\- Je compte former un nouveau gouvernement, fini le Premier Ordre, fini les Jedi, fini les Sith. Le Nouvel Ordre de Ren va naître de leurs cendres. Et vous, mes chevaliers, vous en serez les généraux.

\- C'est un honneur Maître. Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

\- C'est évident. Il va sans dire, néanmoins, que ce changement ne s'opérera pas avec simplicité. Il va falloir procéder en douceur. Tout d'abord, nous allons devoir éclipser Hux à la tête de l'armée. Quant au capitaine Phasma, nous verrons dans quel camp elle se range. Dans le même temps, nous allons créer un nouveau temple des Chevaliers de Ren. Le château de Vador n'est qu'un vestige de ce passé que nous allons éradiquer. En outre, vous avez dû sentir cet élan dans la Force. De nouveaux potentiels sont apparus, il nous faudra les trouver et les entraîner. Mira, Eklo votre mission sera de retrouver ces enfants et de me les amener. Tria, je te charge de Hux, fais ce qu'il faut, séduit le au besoin, mais je veux connaître tous ses petits secrets sordides, trouve moi ce qui le détruira. Chris, déniche moi une planète pour y construire le nouveau temple, je veux que ce nouvel emplacement représente la puissance de notre Nouvel Ordre. Fall, Zyg vous assurerez mes arrières.

Les quatre chevaliers s'étant vu attribuer une mission, saluèrent leur chef et prirent congé.

\- Que faisons-nous en attendant que votre plan se mette en place Maître ? Questionna Fall.

\- Nous continuerons à jouer le jeu. Hux désire à tout prix la disparition de la Résistance et nous allons maintenir devant son nez cet os à ronger.

\- Et nous pourrons faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Kylo Ren demeura silencieux et impassible.

\- Maître, vous ne souhaitez pas la mort de la Résistance ? Osa demander Zyg.

\- Je n'ai que faire de ces moins que rien. Ils sont insignifiants désormais. Mais si un jour nous sommes confrontés à eux, sachez que la pilleuse d'épave est à moi, sa voix grave prenant un ton d'avertissement, Fall va avertir Hux qu'il peut continuer sa petite vendetta. Je vais dans mes quartiers.

\- Dois je le séduire également ? Ironisa le chevalier.

\- Tant qu'il ne vient pas traîner dans mes pattes, tu as carte blanche, » railla Ren avant de partir.

L'homme reptile eut une grimace sardonique en direction de son compère, il n'était pas impossible qu'il parvienne mieux à manipuler Armitage Hux que Tria, aussi belle soit elle, après tout il s'agissait de l'une des spécificités de sa race de susciter le désir. Sa peau verte pâle et ses longs cheveux blancs ne rebutaient pas grand monde. Il se lança un petit défi personnel : qui de Tria ou lui parviendrait à faire plier l'impitoyable général ? Il ricana intérieurement tout en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau pour avancer sa première pièce.

Sa proie se tenait sur le ponton de commandement, faisant les cents pas et maudissant sans doute l'inaction du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Tria se tenait dans un fauteuil non loin, semblant s'ennuyer mais n'hésitant pas à s'étirer, aux moments propices, de toute sa félinité. Toutefois, le roux n'apparaissait pas le moins du monde intimidé par sa présence.

« - Général Hux, héla t'il, j'ai de nouveaux ordres de la part du Suprême Leader.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama ce dernier, et qu'est ce que 'Sa Suprêmetée' ordonne t'elle ?

\- Mon Maître vous commande de mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver ce qui reste de la Résistance. Vous l'avertirez lorsque ce sera fait et vous attendrez ses nouveaux ordres. »

La grimace de l'officier à ce moment là valait le détour, Fall cru qu'il avait mangé une herbe particulièrement amère. Il le voyait se battre avec lui même pour retenir une réplique acerbe. Il trouva approprié de relâcher à cet instant un peu de ses phéromones pour le déstabiliser davantage. Seuls les Chevaliers connaissaient sa particularité – sa race étant peu connue dans cette galaxie – aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de voir d'une part, le regard offensée de Tria et d'autre part celui perplexe de Hux. Un minuscule sourire vint orner ses lèvres pendant que, fair play, il annonça :

« - Tria vous accompagnera dans vos recherches. Bien évidemment, si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, je demeure à votre disposition Général. Bonne chasse ! »

Il s'inclina légèrement avant de faire demi tour, faisant voleter ses cheveux et claquer son manteau de cuir.

 **-REYLO-**

Ren referma la porte derrière lui avec soulagement. Il aurait dû se sentir parfaitement bien : il était revenu dans son fief, avec ses chevaliers, totalement loyaux envers lui. Il amorçait les premiers mouvements pour parvenir à son but. Il aurait dû se sentir confiant et pourtant un doute le rongeait.

Malheureusement il connaissait parfaitement le nom et le visage de ce doute et cela le faisait enrager ! Jamais son père, ni sa mère, ni même Luke n'avaient provoqué ce genre de sentiment. Il avait été sûr de lui… jusqu'à présent. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, cette...enfant insufflait le doute en lui.

Pourquoi ?

Crispant le poing, il se résolu à la bannir de ses pensées. Elle ne devait plus avoir d'influence sur lui. Elle avait fait son choix, elle en assumerait les conséquences…


	2. Chapter 2: La haine

_**Chapitre 2 :La haine**_

 _Regardez-vous elle vous enchaîne_

 _Cette putain de haine qui vous prend tout_

 _Regardez-vous vous n'êtes rien_

 _Que des pantins entre ses mains_

 ** _-REYLO-_**

* * *

Le médecin Kalarbien était parvenu à gérer toutes les blessures graves et les plus urgentes. Seul le temps pourrait guérir les autres. Rose avait subit un traumatisme crânien et le praticien lui avait donné des médicaments anti-oedémateux afin de résorber l'hématome sous dural. A présent, il lui fallait beaucoup de repos.

Hélas le temps était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient plus forcément et avec tous les blessés, sur la douzaine de combattants qui restait, il n'y avait plus grand monde pour s'opposer au Premier Ordre. Pourtant ce dernier n'attendrait pas pour les traquer et tous les éliminer.

L'aube rosée de Kalarba cueillit les Résistants qui se levèrent lentement, les uns à la suite des autres. Rey, qui s'était installée sous le Faucon Millénium, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et referma les pans de sa mince couverture sur ses épaules. La nuit avait été plutôt fraîche et les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas encore à réchauffer l'atmosphère en ce début de matinée. Elle qui avait passé sa vie sur Jakku, avec un climat aride, ne parvenait pas encore à se faire au climat tempéré et aux nuits humides et froides.

Avant même que la journée ne débute, elle se sentit désœuvrée. Maintenant qu'ils avaient paré aux urgences : soigner les blessés, ne pas mourir de faim elle se demandait comment se profilait leur avenir. Elle n'eut cependant pas à attendre très longtemps, puisque tout de suite après que les estomacs de chacun furent remplis, la Générale Organa les réunit au centre de leur campement de fortune.

« - Mes amis, j'ai bien conscience de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes, de notre nombre restreint suite à la bataille de Crait, mais je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre foi en notre cause. La plus petite étincelle peut se transformer en un brûlant brasier. Et même si aujourd'hui nous sommes si peu je peux vous assurer que demain il en sera autrement car nous ne défendons pas un homme, ni un gouvernement, nous défendons une idée. Le Premier Ordre peut nous traquer dans toute la galaxie, nous décimer, mais jamais ils ne parviendront à éteindre l'idée que nous soutenons car les idées ne peuvent mourir et je sais que la nôtre est non seulement juste mais qu'elle est soutenue et attendue par d'innombrables personnes dans tout le système. En outre, il y a eu un réveil dans la Force. De potentiels jedi apparaissent un peu partout, ils sont notre avenir, un avenir que nous devons protéger de cet Ordre qui les opprime. Aussi ais-je décidé de partir pour Kalarba City avec un petit contingent afin de contacter personnellement les alliées qui nous restent voire de nouveaux afin que l'on puisse repartir à l'attaque. Le commandant Poe Dameron restera ici pour diriger le groupe restant jusqu'à notre retour. Si jamais nous ne revenons pas d'ici deux semaines, pour une quelconque raison, vous serez le dernier bastion de la Résistance.

\- A vos ordres Générale, » s'écrièrent tous les Résistants, la main sur le cœur et des flammes dans les yeux après ce discours. Leur foi en leur cause ressuscitée, pour un temps du moins.

Après que Léia eut désigné les trois qui l'accompagneraient, elle prit Rey à part :

« -Mon enfant, je veux que tu profites de ces deux semaines auprès des Kalarbiens pour te reposer – pour tous reprendre vos forces – et essayer de t'entraîner du mieux que tu pourras. Car lorsque nous reviendrons – je l'espère bien – nous tenterons de retrouver ceux que la Force a bénit et tu seras chargée de leur entraînement. Tu es désormais la seule en capacité de le faire. Je suis navrée de t'imposer cette charge alors que tu n'es pas toi même complètement formée...

\- Je comprends parfaitement Générale, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je pourrais bien leur apprendre mais je ferai de mon mieux.

\- Rey, ce que tu m'as annoncée durant le voyage. Sur la mort de Snoke... et mon fils... »

Léia se tut, hésitant à poursuivre. Son souhait sortant du cadre de son poste au sein de la Résistance, elle hésitait à mettre des mots dessus. La pilleuse d'épave attendit patiemment la suite, pressentant de quoi il retournait.

« - Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ne demeure plus rien de bon en lui ? Le fait qu'il tue son mentor ne pourrait il pas influencer son retour parmi nous ?

\- Je le croyais. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis retournée vers lui.

\- Mais tu ne le crois plus, n'est ce pas ?

\- Son but était de prendre le pouvoir, je n'ai été qu'un instrument pour lui, répondit amèrement Rey, s'il reste du bon en lui alors il l'a parfaitement bien dissimulé.

\- Et ce lien que vous aviez ? Tenta avec un dernier espoir la princesse.

\- Je pensais qu'il disparaîtrait avec la mort de Snoke, mais... je l'ai revu, avoua t-elle dans un souffle. Je ne sais quoi en penser. Je n'ose pas l'appeler par le lien. J'ai peur qu'il tente de m'attirer vers le côté obscur. »

La princesse Léia soupira. Elle ne pouvait demander à une jeune fille de réaliser une chose que ni elle, ni Han ou Luke n'était parvenu à faire. Et pourtant, ce 'lien' qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux, la faisait espérer malgré elle. Léia avait toujours plus ou moins su ce que ressentait son frère, peu importe où il se trouvait : la peine, la douleur, la joie… Toutefois, jamais leur lien n'avait été aussi fort que celui que semblaient avoir Rey et Ben. Elle hésitait quant à la conduite à tenir, son envie de mère était de presser Rey à entrer en contact avec son fils, mais la résistante en elle avait effectivement peur que Kylo Ren parvienne à enrôler la dernière jedi.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, sans un mot, que pouvait il être dit de plus ? Le choix était cornélien et ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle se détourna. Elle avait une rébellion à ressusciter.

Rey demeura statique, ne sachant pas de conclure de cet entretien. Au loin, elle voyait les résistants s'affairer pour le départ de leur Générale. Poe semblait auréolé de son nouveau pouvoir de chef par intérim et menait l'organisation avec entrain. Finn paraissait plus effacé, en réalité elle se rendit compte qu'il n'intervenait plus vraiment depuis l'accident de Rose, restant toujours non loin d'elle. Elle devrait avoir une petite discussion avec son ami...après qu'elle ait décidé de sa propre ligne de conduite évidemment.

Le bon côté des choses était qu'elle disposait d'un moment de répit avant que les affrontements ne reprennent. Le mauvais : elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle laisserait Ren revenir vers elle à travers le lien, même si Léia ne lui avait rien demandé.

 ** _-REYLO-_**

Une fois la Générale Organa partit, Poe prit son rôle de commandant très au sérieux en donnant des directives à chacun. Rey se retrouva donc avec une jeune pilote nommée Aya et un mécanicien du nom de Sohan, avec pour but de se rendre à Vynka pour monnayer leur savoir-faire contre davantage de vivres ou des affaires leurs permettant de rendre leur camp plus confortable. Il était évident que les Kalarbiens ne leur offriraient pas indéfiniment leurs ressources sans contrepartie. En outre, si elle parvenait à trouver des vêtements propres, elle se sentirait un peu mieux au moins et sans doute qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce cas là !

Arrivés à Vynka, ils se rendirent dans l'échoppe du marchand de pièces détachés le plus proche. Un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, le crâne rasé mais orné de tatouages indéfinis avec une barbe broussailleuse les accueillit.

« - Messieurs, Dames, bienvenu dans mon humble commerce. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, nous venons du vaisseau qui a atterrit non loin de votre ville. Quelques uns de vos concitoyens nous ont déjà apporté de l'aide mais il nous faudrait davantage de fournitures. Du coup, nous venons pour offrir nos services en échange, annonça Rey, Aya que voici est pilote et Sohan mécanicien. Quant à moi je me débrouille plutôt bien pour réparer toutes sortes de choses. Nous vous serions peut être utiles ?

\- J'ai effectivement entendu parler de votre arrivée. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai justement reçu il y a une dizaine de jour un speeder que je ne parviens pas à faire démarrer. Si vous parvenez à le réparer je vous rémunérerai. Est ce que cela vous conviendrait ?

Rey consulta du regard ses deux acolytes et Sohan répondit :

\- Nous pouvons en tout cas regarder pour voir si c'est dans nos cordes.

\- Excellent, suivez moi alors ! Dit le gérant en les emmenant à l'arrière de sa boutique.

Une porte communiquait sur un entrepôt à ciel ouvert emplit de morceaux de vaisseaux en tout genre. L'homme les conduisit jusqu'au speeder et les trois résistants s'empressèrent d'étudier l'appareil.

\- Et bien parfait... je vais vous laisser regarder. Si vous avez besoin de quelques outils n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Au fait, mon nom est Naar ! »

Après moult recherches, ils s'étaient rendus compte que non seulement le répulseur était grippé mais aussi que la connectique entre le moteur et les commandes ne fonctionnaient plus. Aya et Sohan travaillaient donc sur cette dernière tandis que Rey, appuyée sur un coin de mur, l'objet entre les jambes, nettoyait et remettait en plus les éléments du répulseur.

Toute concentrée à sa tâche, elle ne sentit pas immédiatement la connexion du lien avec Kylo Ren. Aussi celui-ci eut tout loisir de l'observer avant d'intervenir : ses vêtements étaient crasseux et déchirés par endroit, ses chignons retombaient platement des mèches folles s'en échappant. Elle avait tout l'air...d'une rebelle en fuite !

« - Alors pilleuse d'épave, tu as quitté la Résistance pour revenir à ton premier métier? J'avais mieux à te proposer tu sais, » ironisa t-il.

Rey se tendit, arrêtant son nettoyage sans pour autant relever la tête. Elle n'était pas obligée de lui parler, elle savait qu'elle pouvait couper le lien à tout moment. Mais elle savait également qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Sans rien promettre à Léia, elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pouvait tuer cette minuscule étincelle d'espoir dans le cœur de la princesse et peut-être dans le sien.

« - Pourquoi ? Murmura t-elle en levant des yeux accusateur vers le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu utilisée?Pourquoi t'être servi de moi pour assassiner Snoke et prendre le pouvoir ?

\- TU es venu à moi ce jour là, grogna Ren ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle insinuait.

\- Et ce te fut très utile ma foi, cingla t-elle.

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! S'insurgea t-il à son tour.

\- Parce que cela servait ton objectif.

\- Je t'ai proposé de me rejoindre et tu as repoussé mon offre en essayant de me tuer !

\- Je ne serai pas ton instrument ! » La voix de la jeune jedi grinçait entre le chuchotement et le sanglot, tentant de ne pas se faire entendre de ses camarades.

Ren ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement. Il ne savait que répondre à cette accusation. Elle croyait vraiment qu'il l'avait utilisée pour devenir Suprême Leader et qu'elle ne l'intéressait que pour son pouvoir.

Pris au dépourvu, il brisa le lien, revenant dans ses appartements sur Mustafar. Son corps s'affala de lui-même sur le bord du lit et il se prit la tête entre les mains, triturant ses longs cheveux ébènes. Il avait cru...mais son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait glapit cette phrase ne mentait pas.

L'avait-elle vraiment trahie alors ?

Est ce qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle revienne vers lui ?

Le voulait-il encore ?

Rarement le Maître des Chevaliers s'était sentit aussi perdu depuis qu'il avait plongé dans le côté obscur de la Force. Il poussa un grondement sourd. Il devrait faire un choix à propos d'elle. Il le savait. Mais le plus tard serait le mieux...

 ** _-REYLO-_**

* * *

Réponse review :

Sandrine: Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te paraîtra bien ! Merci de ta review, biz Shamra.


	3. Chapter 3: Jar of hearts

_**Chapitre 3 : Jar of hearts**_

 _I hear you're asking all around_

 _If I am anywhere to be found_

 _But I have grown too strong_

 _To ever fall back in your arms_

* * *

Finalement les trois Résistants étaient parvenus à réparer le speeder à leur retour le lendemain. Naar avait été stupéfait de leur rapidité et les avait rétribuer quelque peu, ses finances ne lui permettant pas de faire des folies. Néanmoins il leur promit qu'il leur donnerait une partie des bénéfices de la vente du vaisseau.

Avec ce qu'ils avaient gagné, ils achetèrent davantage de vivres ainsi que de la toile cirée et des cordes afin de construire des tentes dans le camp. Hélas, ils n'eurent pas suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre d'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Un soucis sans doute un peu narcissique dans leur situation, mais Rey n'en pouvait plus de ses habits troués et puant. Pour l'odeur, elle pourrait certainement les rincer dans la rivière – sans savon – mais elle devrait alors attendre qu'ils sèchent, nue comme un vert…

Ils retournèrent donc au camp avec leur maigre butin.

Poe, estimant qu'un roulement serait plus juste, ordonna à trois autres personnes de les remplacer. Du coup, Rey, Aya et Sohan se retrouvèrent simplement de corvée de vaisselle et bénéficiaient du reste de leur temps pour se reposer.

La pilleuse d'épave en profita pour discuter avec Finn – de corvée de repas. Ce dernier était en train d'éplucher des tubercules, tout air avenant ayant disparu de son visage.

« - Hey Finn est ce que ça va ? Je peux t'aider ? Proposa t-elle.

Un sourire s'inscrit malgré tout sur le visage du jeune homme en la voyant.

\- Hors de question, c'est ma corvée pas la tienne ! Par contre tu peux rester et m'encourager si tu veux.

Rey eut un petit rire.

\- Alors comment va Rose ? Demanda t-elle en mettant directement les pieds dans le plat.

\- Mieux ! Elle a des phases de réveil maintenant. Elle peut donc manger un peu et retrouver des forces. Je pense que les deux semaines de répit vont lui permettre de se remettre d'aplomb.

On pouvait sentir le soulagement dans la voix de Finn.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre ! A propos... tu n'aurais pas un... petit coup de cœur pour... Rose par hasard ? Questionna du bout des lèvres la jeune femme.

Elle ne voulait pas brusquer son ami et surtout ce n'était pas le genre de sujet dont ils avaient l'habitude de discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce … que veux tu dire? bégaya l'ancien Stormtrooper, épluchant pour la troisième fois la même face de son tubercule.

\- Je ne sais pas mais... j'ai eu l'impression que tu t'étais attaché à elle et puis je te sens déprimé depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, enfin je me trompe peut-être.

\- C'est ma faute si elle est dans cet état Rey, je me sens responsable.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Elle a choisi de te sauver la vie, si tu en prends la responsabilité, tu minimises son geste, tu ne penses pas ? »

Finn fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle disait : Rose avait décidé par elle-même de percuter son vaisseau, elle connaissait les risques encourus en faisant cela. Toutefois, il éprouvait malgré tout des remords car elle l'avait fait par amour apparemment puisqu'elle l'avait embrasser avant de s'évanouir. Et s'il cherchait bien au fond de lui-même, c'était bien là le cœur du problème.

« - Elle m'a embrassé tu sais, confessa t-il.

\- Ah !? Fit Rey pas vraiment sûre de la conduite à tenir puis en voyant le peu d'enthousiasme dont il faisait preuve, rajouta : J'en déduis que ses sentiments ne sont pas forcément réciproques…

\- A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais envisagé d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. J'ai été Stormtrooper toute ma vie et l'affection ne faisait pas partit de nos directives. Après je t'ai rencontré et les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensemble nous ont fatalement rapprochés. J'aimerais dire que tu es ma meilleure amie… si j'avais tout un groupe d'amis, mais comme tu es la seule…

\- Je comprends, tu es aussi mon meilleur ami Finn, même si je n'en ai pas une ribambelle ! Mais pour en revenir à Rose…

\- Je ne suis pas expert sur les questions d'amour mais je vois Rose plutôt comme je te vois toi, en tant qu'amie. On s'entend bien mais elle ne fait pas 'battre mon cœur plus vite', dit-il en mimant les guillemets, du coup ça me met mal à l'aise de savoir qu'elle a risqué sa vie pour moi alors que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

La pilleuse d'épave prit deux minutes pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse Finn, donc je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais quand tu aimes véritablement une personne ce qui t'importe c'est son bonheur. C'est mieux lorsque c'est mutuel mais sinon… tant pis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution de faire semblant de l'aimer simplement parce que tu te sens redevable. Il faudrait peut-être que vous ayez une discussion franche tous les deux, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Tu as raison, évidemment, cependant je crois que je vais quand même attendre qu'elle se rétablisse un peu mieux.

Rey hocha les épaules.

\- Tant que tu ne lui donnes pas de faux espoirs… »

 **-REYLO-**

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Rey prit son bâton avec elle et s'éloigna légèrement du camp pour s'entraîner. Se dérouiller un peu ne serait pas du luxe. Parvenue dans un espace un peu plus lâche, elle prit un profonde respiration et commença ses mouvements. Tout d'abord lentement, traçant et retraçant des arabesques autour d'elle, puis en augmentant graduellement le rythme.

Elle changea ensuite de tactique, prenant pour cible un malheureux arbre et lui infligeant des coups précis et vigoureux. Rapidement, une pellicule de sueur s'amoncela sur son front mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Nonobstant sa concentration, son esprit dérivait quelque fois et notamment sur un certain nouveau Suprême Leader dont la visage se superposait parfois au tronc de l'arbre, augmentant exponentiellement la puissance de ses coups. Comme elle pensait à Ren, elle établit sans le vouloir le lien entre eux.

Celui-ci était en train de parler par hologramme avec l'un de ses Chevaliers – Chris – lorsqu'il aperçut devant lui la silhouette de Rey, se battant visiblement. Il fit signe à l'homme bleu qu'ils finiraient leur conversation ultérieurement avant d'éteindre la communication et de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Il crut un instant qu'elle était en train de combattre pour sa vie, mais en regardant attentivement il discerna un végétal dès que les coups de bâton lui rebondissaient dessus. Intérieurement il fut rassuré que Hux et ses sbires ne l'aient pas encore retrouvée sans qu'il en soit informé.

« - Ce n'est pas trop mal, dit-il, pour une débutante. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je pourrais t'en apprendre bien davantage.

Rey sursauta si fort qu'elle en lâcha son bâton. Elle s'était laissée surprendre.

\- Aux dernière nouvelles, je suis celle qui ta vaincue la dernière fois, rétorqua t-elle agacée en lui soulignant se cicatrice au visage.

Kylo Ren se referma comme une huître. Il conserverait effectivement trace de cette défaite toute sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle hargneusement, changeant de sujet.

\- Rien. Le lien nous a connecté c'est tout !

\- Et bien ne te gène surtout pas pour le briser ! »

Les lèvres du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren se plissèrent de mécontentement. Toutefois, au lieu de disparaître ainsi qu'elle lui avait signifié, il resta immobile à la fixer. Il n'avait sut répondre à son attaque de la dernière fois. Mais il avait compris pourquoi elle le repoussait sans cesse. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas saisie sa main. Le percevoir enfin avait été comme un baume sur une blessure. La porte entre eux était de nouveau ouverte, mais encore fallait-il lui faire comprendre et doucement. Une approche trop brutale la ferait fuir de la même manière que les fois précédentes. Il ne la perdrait plus. Elle finirait par venir à lui.

« - Je te veux à mes côtés. Hux est un instrument. Toi, tu es tellement plus. »

Sa voix basse résonna tel un glas autour d'elle. Le temps sembla se figer. Il se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, longtemps. Sans rien dire. La gorge de Rey s'était serrée. Elle avait tant espérer ces mots. Mais maintenant qu'elle les entendait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de leur véracité. Elle voulait tellement y croire que ce ne pouvait être vrai. Il fallait qu'elle se résonne.

« - C'est ce que dirait un Seigneur Sith pour m'entraîner vers le côté obscur, contra t-elle sans toutefois réelle conviction.

\- Je n'en suis pas un. Je te l'ai dit : plus de Sith, plus de Jedi. Je veux former un nouvel ordre. Nous sommes nés pour ramener l'équilibre dans la Force. C'est notre Destin. Non pas tel qu'ils le voyaient tous : un monde sans lumière ou sans obscurité. Mais un monde où se côtoient les deux bords, chacun stabilisant l'autre.

La pilleuse d'épave hésitait. Sa vision était trop belle pour être réelle.

\- Tu crois que c'est véritablement possible ?

\- Je ne sais pas si C'est, il insista sur le mot, possible. Mais je veux y croire.

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même en expirant bruyamment, cherchant dans l'horizon une réponse à ses questions. Hélas personne ne vint à son secours pour interrompre cette entrevue. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage afin de reprendre contenance.

\- Rien ne me dit que ton discours n'est pas un piège pour m'attirer à toi et me capturer…

\- En effet, » conclut Ren tout en la dévisageant intensément comme pour la persuader de son honnêteté.

Puis, sans prévenir, il coupa leur lien. Rey aurait besoin de digérer cette conversation avant de faire son choix, il le savait. Revenant à son plan de réalité, Ren préféra ne pas appesantir sur cette discussion et encore moins sur ses conséquences. Il ne voulait en aucun cas spéculer sur une suite qui ne se réaliserait peut-être pas et être une nouvelle fois déçu. Aussi réenclencha t-il la communication avec Chris, plusieurs planètes semblaient convenir à leur projet.

 **-REYLO-**

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, le Général Hux rageait sur le ponton de son vaisseau. Ses espions venaient de lui remettre leur premier rapport et aucune trace de la Résistance n'avait été retrouvée. Dans l'absolu, il s'agissait des tous premiers renseignements, sans véritable recherche. Il s'était douté que les Résistants ne se cacheraient pas sur une planète contrôlée par le Premier Ordre.

Ils ne pouvaient être aussi stupide.

Néanmoins, il n'avait qu'une hâte : détruire ces cafards. Ils n'étaient qu'un caillou dans sa chaussure alors que Kylo Ren était véritablement l'ennemi à abattre. Et la patience n'était pas la qualité principale du roux. Surtout quand ce dernier lui envoyait une femelle pour le surveiller. Cette Tria ne cessait de lui tourner autour, croyant absurdement qu'il succomberait à ses charmes et lui dévoilerait ses plans.

Sous Snoke, il était sans doute apparut comme un faible – et il ne pouvait nier qu'il ne possédait pas la Force – cependant s'il était parvenu à ce poste, ce n'était certainement pas par complaisance de son entourage. Il était intelligent et sournois.

Et bientôt Suprême Leader !

Et si pour cela, il lui fallait mettre cette Trianis dans son lit – une expérience personnelle intéressante à tenter puisqu'il n'avait jamais couché avec une femme félin – il se ferait un plaisir de le faire et de retourner le piège contre son auteur.

Kylo Ren ne le prendrait pas pour un imbécile deux fois !

En attendant que le jeu de dupe se mettre en place, il écrivit de nouveaux ordres à ses espions : dorénavant ils devraient faire jouer leur réseau et approfondir leurs recherches, peu en importait les moyens…


	4. Chapter 4: See who I am

**Chapitre 4 : See who I am**

 _See who I am_

 _Break through the surface_

 _Reach for my hand_

 _Let's show them that we can_

 _Free our minds and find a way_

 _The world is in our hands_

 _This is not the end_

* * *

La Générale Organa et son équipe était enfin parvenue à Kalarba City. Comme ils avaient pris tout l'argent qui restait à la Résistance, ils purent louer un petit centre de diffusion clandestin afin de contacter leurs potentiels alliés. Les propriétaires du centre – certes peu scrupuleux – leur avaient néanmoins laissés les installations totalement libres, ils n'auraient donc pas besoin de dissimuler leurs activités.

Ils s'installèrent donc, les techniciens vérifiant si les appareils fonctionnaient correctement. Après quelques vérifications, ils constatèrent que les installations – même si elles n'étaient pas de toute première jeunesse - conviendraient pour leur plan.

« - Comment voulez-vous procéder Générale ? Demanda le plus vieux des techniciens dont la calvitie entamait déjà largement son crâne.

\- Vous allez me mettre directement en relation avec les leaders des groupuscules que je vais vous indiquer. S'ils n'ont pas répondu à notre appel général sur Crait, ils ne pourront pas se dérober à une demande directe.

Le premier appel fut pour le chef des Wrooniens, La liaison, d'abord grésillante, s'établit finalement correctement.

\- Ici le capitaine Kilba de la garde du Chef de Guildes, qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ?

\- Ici la Générale Organa qui vous parle capitaine, au nom de la Résistance.

Un silence embarrassé lui répondit.

\- Ainsi vous avez survécu.

\- En effet. Grâce à l'aide providentielle de mon frère: Luke Skywalker, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement cassante, nous ne sommes hélas plus très nombreux. En tout cas pas suffisamment pour nous opposer avec succès au Premier Ordre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle reprit:

\- Aussi je demande à votre peuple de se joindre à nous pour stopper l'oppresseur.

Second silence.

\- Votre ennemi est puissant Générale Organa. Qu'est ce que mon peuple y gagnerait hormis des morts? - Certes le Premier Ordre vous laisse relativement tranquille pour le moment. Mais il est l'ennemi de tous. Pensez-vous sincèrement que votre chance va durer ? Leur but est d'asservir les peuples sous leur joug et vous ne ferez pas exception. Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez si crédules au point de ne pas avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Peut-être. Néanmoins le plus tard serait le mieux. Pourquoi nous jeter dans la gueule du loup dès à présent ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'aujourd'hui vous aurez des alliés ! Quand le Premier Ordre aura écrasé toute résistance, pensez-vous réellement pouvoir vous défendre seuls ? Non pas que je doute de vos capacités, cependant le nombre a son importance.

\- On ne peut pas dire que votre nombre fasse pâlir de frayeur le Suprême Leader, si je ne me trompe…

\- Pensez-vous que vous soyez la seule communauté que je puisse appeler à la rescousse ? Si tout le monde répond présent, nous pourrons faire changer les choses.

\- Mais vous n'avez aucune garantie à me donner, n'est-ce-pas ?

Léïa serra les lèvres. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait donner aucune garantie hormis sa propre conviction. Combien la soutiendraient ? Serait-ce suffisant pour faire tomber leur adversaire ? Il y avait tant d'incertitude… Elle décida de conclure :

\- Capitaine Kilba, je n'ai rien à vous offrir excepté ma foi en la cause que je soutient et le peu d'hommes qu'il me reste. Si ce n'est pas suffisant pour les Wrooniens alors cette discussion ne mène à rien et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en palabres inutiles. Mais si jamais vous changez d'opinion, sachez que vous pouvez me recontacter sur cette fréquence pendant les trois prochains jours. Mes amitiés à votre Chef de Guilde. Que la force soit avec vous. »

Toute la journée ainsi que les trois jours suivant, la princesse contacta les différentes nations qu'elle connaissait et qui pouvaient leur apporter de l'aide. Le capitaine Kilba ne fut pas le seul difficile à convaincre. Certains lui opposèrent même un refus tout net. Elle parlementa longtemps, souvent plusieurs fois, parfois avec plusieurs dirigeants d'une même nation – en désaccord les uns avec les autres – rendant les journées longues et éreintantes.

Malgré tout, d'autres races acceptèrent d'envoyer des troupes au sein de la Résistance. Léïa leur donna rendez-vous sur la planète Atzerri, d'ici une quinzaine de jours, dans la ville de Skreeka. Celle-ci possédait un spatioport suffisamment grand pour accueillir tous ceux qui rejoindraient leurs rangs.

Puis ils remballèrent leurs affaires pour repartir au camp provisoire de Vynka, retrouver les leurs.

* * *

Entre temps, cinq jours s'étaient écoulés au camp de Vynka. Cinq jours que Rey et Kylo Ren ne s'étaient pas parlés. La jeune femme supposait qu'il la laissait réfléchir en paix à sa proposition. Et heureusement car elle n'aurait su quoi lui répondre. Elle changeait d'avis toutes les heures, argumentant intérieurement dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu des Jedi – notamment de Luke Skywalker - la rendait dubitative : leurs contraintes étaient énormes (pas d'amour ni d'attachement, dévotion totale…) mais bizarrement cela ne les rendait pas forcément meilleurs que les autres. Entre ceux qui tombaient du côté obscur, ceux qui devenaient arrogants de tant de pouvoir, ceux dont les erreurs provoquaient des catastrophes… Certes un poids reposait sur leurs épaules, mais celles-ci étaient-elles suffisamment solides ?

La pilleuse d'épave ne se retrouvait pas dans les doctrines des Jedi.

A l'inverse, il était certain qu'elle ne se tournerait jamais du côté obscur de la Force. Elle croyait fermement en la liberté des peuples et n'envisagerait en aucun cas de détruire des familles, ses amis pour parvenir à ses fins. Ren ne pouvait être ignorant de cela, c'était une telle certitude à l'intérieure d'elle-même qu'il le ressentait forcément au travers de leur lien.

Donc, soit il était persuadé qu'il parviendrait à la faire basculer, soit il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait… soit il s'agissait d'un piège pour l'éliminer. Dans deux des possibilités elle serait perdante. Les statistiques n'étaient donc pas en sa faveur.

Pourtant, Rey ne pouvait empêcher une partie d'elle-même de croire les paroles du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Son idéal lui parlait. Au cours des derniers siècles et décennies, l'alternance entre les gouvernements démocratiques et les dictatures n'avaient cessé de s'enchaîner, entraînant la galaxie dans toujours plus de combats. Et si au final, un autre type de gouvernement était la seule solution ? Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quel type d'État serait le plus adéquate, elle savait en revanche ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et surtout, elle aurait la chance de pouvoir le créer.

Mais comment être sûre de sa bonne foi ?

Était-elle prête à tout abandonner et à lui faire confiance ?

Les risques encourus ne seraient-ils pas trop grands ?

* * *

En dehors de la guérilla qui se jouait dans l'esprit de Rey, la vie au campement poursuivait son petit bonhomme de chemin. A force de rendre des menus services, ils avaient amassés un petit pécule leur permettant – entre autre – de renouveler les garde-robe. Dorénavant, chacun pouvait être habillé pendant que la seconde tenue était lavée et séchée.

D'ailleurs Rey était allée à la rivière avec ses affaires crasseuses et un savon pour les nettoyer comme elle le pouvait. Ses nouveaux vêtements n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire: ils étaient en toile, noire pour le pantalon et gris pour le débardeur. Elle n'avait néanmoins pas conscience que ce dernier moulait agréablement sa poitrine. Un poncho en laine beige complétait sa tenue pour les soirées froides.

A genoux sur les cailloux, elle frottait doucement les tissus lorsqu'on l'appela.

* * *

« - Maître, le général Hux me fait vous dire qu'il a trouvé les traîtres. Il envoi immédiatement des troupes sur Kalarba et Atzerri. Il a précisé qu'il n'attendait pas votre assentiment puisque vous lui aviez donné carte blanche.

Tria lui faisait son rapport - officiel - quand l'annonce tomba. Le souffle de Ren eut un accro. Si les Résistants étaient découverts cela signifiait que Rey aussi. Et Hux ne ferait pas de quartier. Impassible, il n'en montra cependant rien.

\- Comment est-il parvenu à ce miracle ?

\- La Générale Organa a lancé un appel à l'aide et au moins l'un de ses prétendus alliés la trahie.

\- Bien. Sinon comment se déroule notre projet ?

\- Lentement mais sûrement Maître.

\- Je compte sur toi Tria. Et n'hésites pas à m'avertir si je dois envoyer de l'aide à cet incapable d'Armitage! »

Ren quitta la salle des communications, non sans brusquerie, après avoir terminé avec son Chevalier. Il se sentait perdu, ne sachant que faire. Il recherchait tout autant que Hux la fin de la Résistance. Mais à l'heure actuelle – tant que Rey ne l'avait pas rejoint – cela signifiait également sa mort. Et il en était hors de question.

Il ne pouvait intervenir directement auprès de son général sans que celui-ci ne se retourne contre lui et l'armée avec. Le seul moyen était de prévenir la jeune femme au travers du lien, malgré les risques que cela comportait pour lui-même. Personne ne devait se douter qu'il avait trahit le Premier Ordre ou tout son plan d'en prendre le contrôle tomberait lamentablement. Mais il n'avait d'autres choix et peut-être que ce geste la convaincrait de sa bonne foi...

* * *

Soudain, il la vit agenouillée par terre, son bras droit se secouant énergiquement et le mince maillot qu'elle portait mouillé par endroit. Il déglutit. Jamais encore elle ne lui était apparut de cette manière, aussi humaine, aussi femme. Il aurait souhaité la contempler encore un peu, hélas le moment ne pouvait être plus mal choisi.

« - Rey !

Elle sursauta si fort qu'il en aurait presque rit. S'il avait encore su.

-Ren je... je n'ai..., bredouilla t-elle.

Il balaya son hésitation de la main.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je viens t'avertir : Hux vous a repéré. Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu devrais partir.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ?

Le Suprême Leader soupira, il fallait toujours qu'il se justifie. Il se lasserait vite.

\- Es-tu sur Kalarba ou Atzerri ?

\- Comment... ?

\- Je viens de te le dire. Tu comptes rester ici à discuter ou bien…

La pilleuse d'épave grogna son assentiment et prit ses affaires pour partir.

\- Rey, l'interpella t-il soudainement, trouvez un prétexte quelconque pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir. Hux ne doit pas supposer qu'il y a un traître au sein du Premier Ordre sinon…

Il laissa ses mots en suspens. l'un comme l'autre n'ignoraient pas les conséquences si jamais quelqu'un apprenait leur rapprochement. Elle acquiesça gravement. Elle ne savait déjà pas comment l'expliquer à Poe – et l'absence de Léïa ne l'arrangeait pas – néanmoins elle trouverait. Pas le choix.

Avant de couper la connexion, elle se retourna vers cet homme en noir – qui venait certainement de lui sauver la vie - et lui dit :

\- Merci. »

Un simple mot mais qui voulait en dire tant. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Elle aurait pourtant aimer lui dire tellement plus. Elle avait toutefois des compagnons à sauver. Elle se rasséréna en convenant qu'ils auraient ultérieurement le temps de discuter de ce brusque revirement de situation.

Elle détala jusqu'au campement, Ren regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, espérant secrètement qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

Arrivée à l'orée du bois, l'orpheline de Jakku s'arrêta nette. Elle devait en fait trouver une excuse maintenant sinon Poe ne la croirait jamais, dans le meilleur des cas ou dans le pire soupçonnerait d'où venait l'information. Ses discussions avec 'elle-même' ne passait pas toujours inaperçus et si on ne la pressait pas de questions, cela était sans doute dû au fait qu'il la prenait pour une véritable Jedi.

Finalement, c'était cette dernière pensée qui lui donna l'inspiration.

« - Poe ! s'écria t-elle. »

 **-REYLO-**


	5. Chapter 5: Semblance of Liberty

_**Chapitre 5 :Semblance Of Liberty**_

 _Born to flee, and we're born to fight_

 _Without your mask, you're terrified_

 _Don't hide your personality_

 _That's who you are, your identity_

* * *

Le commandant Poe Dameron comptait les jours depuis le départ de la Princesse Léïa. Normalement, il ne restait que quelques jours avant leur retour, si tout s'était bien passé. En tout cas, au sein de leur campement provisoire, le temps s'était écoulé paisiblement. Et il n'était pas peu fier d'être parvenu à organiser leur quotidien de manière efficace où chacun avait son rôle. Personne n'avait rechigné à la tâche et aucun incident n'était venu troubler leur retraite. En outre, les Résistants semblaient déjà plus reposés et moins démoralisés par le revers qu'ils avaient subit il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Occupé à nettoyer les propulseurs du Faucon Millénium, il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il entendit crier son nom. Il se retourna pour voir Rey débouler sur lui à la vitesse d'un speeder.

« - Poe ! Il faut partir immédiatement ! Cria t-elle en le tirant par le bras, le Premier Ordre nous a repéré, nous devons quitter cette planète avant qu'ils arrivent !

Le brun sentit son taux d'adrénaline grimper en flèche à cette annonce, toutefois il ne se laissa pas emporter par la peur et demanda :

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir Rey ?

Celle-ci déglutit, espérant que son mensonge passerait inaperçu.

\- J'étais à la rivière et tout d'un coup un espèce de fantôme m'est apparut. c'était Maître Skywalker ! Il n'est pas resté longtemps cependant il m'a dit de fuir Kalarba et Atzerri. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Atzerri mais je ne compte pas demeurer ici jusqu'à ce que je saisisse le fin mot de cette histoire ! Aller, viens ! Il faut bouger de là !

\- Attends ! Nous ne sommes pas au complet, nous ne pouvons partir sans Léïa et les trois techniciens.

\- Par la Force, tu as raison ! Comment allons-nous pouvoir les avertir ? S'ils sont toujours à Kalarba City, la portée des talkies walkies n'est pas suffisante pour communiquer avec eux.

\- Et si nous allons à leur encontre, nous avons toutes les chances de les louper, renchérit Poe sombrement, sans compter que nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir s'ils ont déjà été capturés ou non.

\- Et nous ne pouvons guère rester plus longtemps.

\- Non, nous ne pouvons pas... »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec incertitude. Aucune des solutions ne paraissait être la bonne : partir sans leurs compagnons ? Rester et risquer la capture des derniers Résistants ?

Comptant mentalement les jours depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, Poe annonça finalement :

« - Théoriquement, ils devraient être sur le chemin du retour. Penses-tu que le Premier Ordre va arriver immédiatement ou pouvons-nous risquer de les attendre ?

\- Maître Skywalker ne m'a pas fait un débriefing heure par heure Poe, railla t-elle, je n'en sais rien ! En outre, c'est toi le commandant, c'est à toi de choisir si nous restons ou pas.

\- Nous allons nous préparer à partir, décida t-il après quelques minutes de réflexions, ainsi dès qu'ils seront là, nous pourrons fuir en vitesse lumière. Néanmoins, s'il y a des volontaires, quelques-uns d'entre nous irons à l'encontre de Léïa avec les talkies jusqu'à ce qu'ils perçoivent leur présence et les préviennent.

\- Une mission suicide en quelque sorte.

\- Il y a de grandes chances oui, mais comme je l'ai dit, ce sera sur volontariat. Bon, il est temps d'aller l'annoncer à tout le monde. »

Lorsqu'ils lâchèrent leur bombe à leurs comparses, la panique s'empara quelque peu du camp. l'apaisement de ces derniers jours disparaissant en un claquement de doigt. Les cris fusèrent. Certains voulaient partir dans l'instant. D'autres, plus découragés, demandaient jusqu'où devaient-ils disparaître pour échapper à leur ennemi. Heureusement, le jeune pilote parvint à garder une cohésion d'ensemble et à leur expliquer le -pseudo- plan qu'il avait élaboré.

Finalement, ce furent Rey et Finn qui se portèrent volontaire pour aller à la rencontre de la Générale Organa pendant que Chewbacca et Poe piloteraient le Faucon en cas d'arrivée inopinée des forces adverses. Les autres avaient interdiction de quitter le périmètre immédiat du vaisseau, sous peine d'être abandonné sur Kalarba.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'aube, Rey et Finn quittèrent le reste du groupe, sac à dos comprenant des vivres pour quelques jours accrochés aux épaules et talkies dans la main. Après avoir dit adieu à chacun – Chewbacca avait grogné son mécontentement ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre mais pour quelles raisons cela demeurait un mystère – Poe leur donna ses dernières recommandations :

« - Suivez la carte que je vous ai faite, normalement ils devraient revenir par ce chemin. Si vous ne parvenez toujours pas à les contacter au bout de deux jours, il vous faudra revenir. Au quatrième, nous partirons sauf si le Premier Ordre nous retrouve avant... Bonne chance ! Que la Force soit avec vous. »

Il les gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule. Tous les trois se regardèrent dans un instant de profonde compréhension. Le poids de leur responsabilité n'était pas bénin et nulle assurance ne les attendait au bout du chemin. Pourtant il ne pouvait faire marche arrière, aussi se quittèrent-ils, incertains de se revoir un jour.

Les deux amis marchèrent sur les premiers kilomètres sans vraiment se parler. Finn indiquant juste les embranchements à prendre et Rey appelant vainement dans le talkie. A l'heure du repas, ils firent une pause bien méritée, se partageant un repas froid composé de viande séchée, de pain et de fromage et d'un fruit sucré. Finalement, l'ex-stormtrooper rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

« - Tu crois que nous avons une chance de les intercepter ?

\- J'imagine que s'il y en avait aucune, nous ne serions pas là comme deux idiots, à errer sur la route, répondit-elle en riant légèrement.

Finn se joignit à elle.

\- Ou alors nous sommes plus kamikaze que nous le pensions !

\- Il doit y avoir un peu des deux sans doute. Je suis étonnée que Rose ne se soit pas proposée pour nous accompagner, déclara la jeune femme d'un air de ne pas y toucher, il me semblait qu'elle allait mieux pourtant ?

\- Si, si, entre ce que lui a donné le médecin et le repos, elle est de nouveau en plein en forme. Mais tu avais raison, il a fallu que nous ayons une petite conversation…

Comme la brune vit son ami baisser la tête et se taire, elle comprit que la conversation ne s'était pas forcément bien déroulée. Elle l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Je l'ai fait pleurer, soupira t-il.

Effectivement.

La discussion ne s'était pas bien passée.

Rey n'était pas une spécialiste des relations humaines vu qu'elle avait passé sa vie dans le désert à tenter de survivre. Elle n'était donc pas certaine de la conduite à tenir vis à vis de son camarade, ni quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser.

\- Même si c'est douloureux, j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux le dire rapidement plutôt qu'attendre. Comme quand tu enlèves un pansement.

\- Sans doute. En tout cas, elle ne veut plus me parler maintenant.

\- Ça passera, supposa t-elle, sans vouloir sous estimer ton pouvoir d'attraction évidemment ! »

Sa réflexion eut au moins le mérite de faire rire le jeune homme. Ils terminèrent leur frugal repas et repartir à l'assaut des kilomètres.

* * *

UNE semaine.

SEPT foutus jours.

168 interminables heures.

Kylo Ren était devenu exécrable pour tout ceux qui l'entourait depuis une semaine. Même ses chevaliers n'osaient l'aborder. Nul ne connaissait la raison de sa mauvaise humeur et nul n'allait s'aventurer à le lui demander. Le nouveau Suprême Leader s'était enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement afin de pouvoir laisser éclater sa rage sans effrayer la moitié de son armée.

D'ailleurs la pauvre salle ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Tout était sans dessus-dessous, les mannequins coupés en morceaux gisaient lamentablement au sol. Les murs étaient recouverts de zébrures noirâtres.

Assis contre l'un des pans, la tête légèrement en arrière, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, effleurant au passage sa cicatrice. Lui non plus ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose en cet instant : sa chevelure ébène était dans un désordre le plus complet, des cernes commençaient à apparaître sous ses yeux et des traînées de sueur avaient laissées des marques sur sa peau.

Une semaine qu'il avait prévenu Rey de l'arrivée de Hux.

Sept foutus jours qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son Général.

168 interminables heures à tenter de joindre la jeune femme sans succès.

10080 minutes à enrager de demeurer dans l'ignorance la plus complète.

Jamais il n'avait eu de problème pour contacter la pilleuse d'épave alors pourquoi brusquement leur lien ne fonctionnait pas ? Hormis s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Hormis si Hux était parvenu à ses fins...

Et il s'inquiétait !

Il n'avait plus ressentit ce désagréable désarroi depuis... depuis longtemps. Et il n'était pas le moins du monde ravi d'en être de nouveau l'hôte. Pourquoi s'était-il donné la peine de la prévenir si cette idiote se faisait tout de même éliminer par cet incompétent de Hux ? Non, elle ne pouvait être morte ! Il l'aurait sentit au travers de leur lien, même si celui-ci demeurait affreusement silencieux. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait perçut un chamboulement si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

En outre, il avait besoin d'elle pour mener à bien son projet. Ils devaient/ seraient deux pour ramener l'équilibre dans la Force et mettre en place un nouvel ordre dans la galaxie.

« - REY ! hurla t-il dans sa tête.

\- Quoi !? Lui répondit une voix hargneuse.

Aussitôt Ren se releva à moitié : sa main et son genoux droit au sol et sur la pointe de son pied gauche, il fixa la silhouette qui se tenait devant lui. Rey était bien là. Vivante. Sale et en colère. Mais vivante.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier de cette façon, tu m'as griller les neurones !

\- Tu es vivantes ! Constata le brun bêtement.

\- Évidemment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu avant ? S'énerva t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas l'un de tes larbins Ren ! Et quoi que tu en penses, j'étais légèrement occupée ces derniers temps.

Il la vit tourner la tête avant de revenir vers lui.

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai pas franchement de temps à t'accorder là. Ton beuglement m'a quelque peu dérangé.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren faillit s'étouffer dans sa propre indignation. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ?

Il se releva complètement, une grimace déformant son visage, prêt à lui retourner la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Je ne peux vraiment pas rester. Je nous... connecte ? Hasarda t-elle, dès que je suis seule. »

Puis elle l'abandonna. Il la laissa partir sans rien dire de plus. Il resta immobile un long moment après sa disparition, sentant encore le fantôme de sa main sur son bras. Ce geste l'avait statufié. Elle l'avait touché. Lui. Aussi innocemment que s'il avait été son... son quoi ? Son ami ?

Ridicule.

Ren s'ébroua. Elle ne devait même pas s'être rendu compte de son geste. Il n'y avait aucune signification derrière. L'inquiétude l'avait rendu stupide. L'important étant qu'il était désormais fixé sur son sort. Il pouvait de nouveau penser rationnellement.

Le Suprême Leader sortit de la salle d'entraînement tout en ragrafant sa cape. Il avait un Général à trouver. Il frissonna d'anticipation à l'idée de remettre à sa place le roux en lui affichant son échec. Avec un peu de chance, il tomberait dans l'estime de ses soldats. Un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres pleines, il entra d'un pas conquérant sur le pont de commandement.

« - Trouvez-moi le Général Hux immédiatement ! Cria t-il. »

Tout l'équipage, la tête rentrée dans les épaules pour essayer de passer inaperçu, s'affaira instantanément, telles de petites fourmis à la recherche dudit Général.

* * *

 _Reviews anonymes:_

 _Guest: You read frech? Congratulation! I hope this chapter enjoy you! Thanks for the review._

 _Sam: Merci beaucoup, j'espère vraiment parvenir à maintenir le caractère des personnages. Surtout Ren qui semble si inaccessible. Biz, Shamra._


	6. Chapter 6: The Heart asks pleasure first

_**Chapitre 6 :**_ **The Heart Asks Pleasure First**

 _Silent night surrounding me_

 _On the shore of wistful sea_

 _A kindest heart made me believe_

 _The world as I wish it to be_

* * *

Le général Hux contemplait le ciel vide devant son vaisseau. Ses mains se crispaient l'une après l'autre. La haine montait en lui par vagues qu'il tentait de refréner, ce n'était pas constructif. Il se repassa plutôt en mémoire les derniers événements afin de déterminer où avait été son erreur.

Tout avait si bien commencé : après l'appel à l'aide du Générale Organa, l'un des groupes qu'elle avait contacté s'était détourné d'elle et avait alerté le Premier Ordre. Hux en avait jubilé, la peur qu'ils inspiraient aux populations l'avait ravi au plus haut point. Il avait donc dépêché ses unités, à la fois sur Kalarba et sur Atzerri. Mais personne n'était apparut sur Atzerri pour le moment malgré l'attente de ses agents sur place. Et il supputait que rien ne viendrait à eux.

Quant à Kalarba… le vide devant ses yeux résumait suffisamment bien la situation et lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Sa défaite ne s'était jouée qu'à quelques minutes. Sa flotte était arrivée au-dessus de la planète en toute discrétion afin d'avoir le temps de repérer la localisation exacte des Résistants. Leur contact n'avait pu être précis à ce sujet.

Relativement rapidement, ses soldats étaient parvenus à trouver un bivouac récemment installé près de la ville de Vynka. Hélas, avant même d'avoir pu dépêcher ses troupes au sol, le Faucon Millénium avait décollé. Une course poursuite entre les chasseurs du Premier Ordre et ce dernier s'en était suivie. La chasse avait été animée par de nombreuses péripéties et loopings, mais malgré leur acharnement, il avait réussi à passer en vitesse lumière.

Il ne savait pas qui avait pu les prévenir de son arrivée – parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement – mais il était bien décidé à punir cet affront. En tout cas si on lui en laissait l'opportunité. Il se doutait bien que cet arriviste de Kylo Ren sauterait sur l'occasion pour le mettre plus bas que terre, voire pire.

La question qui le taraudait était surtout de savoir : qui ? Qui avait pu le trahir au profit des Résistants ? Étaient-ce ceux là même qui l'avaient informé du plan d'Organa ? Il était peut-être tombé dans un piège, néanmoins cette option lui paraissait peu probable. La peur qu'inspirait le Premier Ordre était réelle et le clan qui avait trahit la Résistance savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait si les informations données s'avéraient fausses.

Aussi ne restait-il qu'une option possible : quelqu'un en interne avait vendu la mèche. Un espion frayait dans leurs rangs. Il allait devoir assainir tout ça. Il suffisait 'simplement' de trouver d'où provenait la fuite… Il avait néanmoins sa petite idée, mais il allait devoir faire vite si elle s'avérait juste.

Il quitta donc le pont afin d'aller chercher un objet dans ses appartements qui lui serait indispensable pour démasquer l'espion. Toutefois, lorsqu'il y entra, il aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Tria se tenait allongée sur son canapé dans une attitude nonchalante – qu'il savait feinte puisque son canapé était loin d'être confortable avec des coussins tellement fins qu'on pouvait sentir les planches de bois dessous.

Alors, lentement, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

A bord du Supremacy, Kylo Ren attendait avec impatience leur prochain saut dans l'espace pour rejoindre les troupes du Hux près de Kalarba. Ils avaient fait escale dans un quelconque spatioport pour reprendre du carburant. Ce n'était généralement pas long et il avait hâte de confronter son Général.

Tout à coup, il sentit le tiraillement familier de sa connexion avec Rey pour finalement la voir apparaître devant lui. D'un geste il la fit patienter une seconde, le temps qu'il contact le pilote du vaisseau pour l'informer d'attendre son ordre avant tout mouvement.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle qui se tenait fière et droite devant lui, les bras croisés et les lèvres pincées en signe d'agacement. Elle avait l'air plus… 'fraîche' que la dernière fois : ses joues étaient roses et des mèches folles voletaient autour de son visage. Il préférait la voir ainsi, cela signifiait qu'elle n'était plus menacée.

Comprenant qu'elle ne piperait mot d'elle-même, vexée de s'être fait interrompre à son arrivée, il commença :

« - Je constate que vous avez pu échapper à Hux et ses sbires.

\- Quelle déduction, railla t-elle, tu as trouvé tout seul ou tu as eu besoin d'aide ?

Ren demeura impassible. Il ne tomberait pas dans son piège enfantin.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité là où vous êtes ?

\- Pour le moment. Je ne te donnerais pas notre position si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Rey. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je t'ai sauvé la vie alors arrêté d'être aussi agressive !

La jeune femme se renfrogna, ne voulant pas admettre ses torts. A la place, elle bifurqua sur le sujet qui l'amenait vraiment :

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'étendre sur la question. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Tu le sais très bien, répliqua celui-ci en ma regardant intensément dans les yeux.

Mal à l'aise, elle finit par détourner les siens.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse Ren.

\- C'est la seule que tu auras. Je viens juste de te donner la réponse, je ne vais pas me répéter. Tu n'as qu'à … écouter, finit-il dans un souffle près de son oreille.

Entre temps il s'était rapproché d'elle et l'orpheline frissonna lorsque son souffle atterrit sur sa peau fine. Elle recula précipitamment de quelques pas, sous son sourire goguenard.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me sauver alors que nous sommes dans des camps opposés ? Penses-tu que je vais finalement te rejoindre à cause de ta bonté d'âme ?

Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren haussa un sourcil noir comme pour la narguer d'avoir en fin de compte entendu ce qu'il avait dit. Mais le regard perçant que lui lançait la Résistante l'empêcha d'éluder la question.

\- Tu viendras, affirma t-il, parce que la Résistance est déjà morte parce que le Premier Ordre finira par tomber. Les peuples de la galaxie se soulèveront toujours contre l'oppression et les puissants continueront à étouffer les plus faibles. L'Histoire le prouve sans arrêt, tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Un équilibre entre les deux côtés est la seule voie envisageable et durable.

Rey ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer un long moment. Ils étaient tels deux statues au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu crois en ce que tu dis, souffla la petite brune.

\- Tu sembles étonnée, n'est-ce pourtant pas ce que t'affirme depuis le début ?

\- Je pensais que c'était pour...

\- Pour te piéger ? T'attirer dans mes filets ? Ironisa t-il, j'aurais certainement perdu moins de temps et d'énergie si j'avais laissé Hux vous attraper !

La jeune fille se tut, ne pouvant aller à l'encontre de son argument. Ren porta alors un dernier coup à sa démonstration :

\- Tu pars du principe que le monde est manichéen : nous sommes les méchants et vous êtes les gentils. C'est ridicule. Nous avons des gens biens au sein de Premier Ordre qui font leur travail en toute bonne foi et vous avez chez vous, des opportunistes qui n'hésiterons pas à vous trahir. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux adhérer à cet idéal quand je vois ton enfance sur Jakku ! »

Son explication toucha l'orpheline en plein cœur. Les habitants de Jakku étaient plutôt rudes car la vie, voire la survie était difficile. Néanmoins, il leur arrivait parfois de faire preuve d'une grande bonté. Mais autant elle parvenait à entendre la vérité dans ses paroles, autant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait tourner le dos à ses amis. Elle était scindée en deux, tiraillée des deux côtés. Elle reprit, incertaine :

« - Imaginons une minute que j'accepte ta proposition. Et ne t'emballes pas, ce n'est qu'une supposition !

Le Suprême Leader posa une main gantée devant sa bouche afin de cacher un léger rictus. Les premiers jalons étaient désormais posés. Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

\- Supposons donc que ton plan est viable. Alors quoi ? Je te rejoins à la tête du Premier Ordre et tout à coup tout le monde change d'idéologie ? Et en passant, la Résistance est exterminée parce que c'est quand même bien plus pratique ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, commençant également à être agacé.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à en discuter si tu te comporte comme une enfant. J'ai des aspirations pour cette galaxie. Je t'en ai fait part mais je n'ai pas toutes les solutions pour qu'elles fonctionnent. Je souhaitais que nous construisions ce nouveau monde ensemble, si tu n'en es pas capable, dis le moi clairement et je ne m'acharnerai plus à te convaincre. »

Il y allait sans doute un peu fort, cependant il pressentait qu'elle avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour enfin prendre une décision, sans quoi elle reculerait invariablement le moment de choisir. Voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas détournée de lui, il poussa sa chance. Il se rapprocha d'elle, ne laissant que qu'une dizaine de centimètres entre eux. Rey fut obligée de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il la dominait de sa hauteur et par la Force qui émanait de lui. Pourtant, inexplicablement, elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Les doigts gantés de Ren effleurèrent la joue de l'apprentie Jedi, sans qu'elle ne s'écarte cette fois. Des picotements coururent sur la peau qu'il venait de toucher. Il lui chuchota :

« - Je pensais cacher la Résistance en faisant croire qu'elle était détruite. Puis, petit à petit, amener des changements au sein du Premier Ordre. Rédiger de nouvelles lois et peut-être recréer une assemblée parlementaire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, n'ayant aucune répartie à lui lancer. Le fond lui convenait mais c'était encore trop floue pour elle.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir à de meilleures idées. En attendant, fais attention à toi. »

Ses doigts glissèrent une dernière fois dans son cou avant qu'il ne coupe leur lien.

Kylo Ren contempla sa main. Cette entrevue lui laissait un goût d'inachevé. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas forcer les choses avec la jeune femme – pas trop en tout cas. Il avait quelque peu compris comment elle fonctionnait. S'il attendait une réponse immédiate de sa part, elle se retrancherait dans ses habitudes. Mais s'il la laissait réfléchir tranquillement sur un sujet, il avait plus de chance d'obtenir une réponse qui lui convenait. Aussi il la laissait mariner un moment et elle reviendrait d'elle-même.

En attendant, il prendrait un malin plaisir à faire tomber Hux et sa condescendance. Il rappela le pilote du Supremacy pour l'autoriser à repartir.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Finalizer et le Supremacy se faisaient face. Le Suprême Leader se tenait sur le pont de son Dreadnought et fit ouvrir les communications avec le Destroyer.

« - Général Hux, ici votre Suprême Leader, veuillez venir sur le Supremacy afin de justifier de votre lamentable défaite contre le dernier groupe de Résistants !

\- Maître, répondit une voix féminine, le Général Hux ne peut se rendre disponible pour le moment. Avez-vous la possibilité de venir sur le Finalizer ?

\- Tria ? S'étonna Ren, y-a-t-il un problème ?

\- … En quelque sorte... Pouvez-vous embarquer sur notre vaisseau Maître ?

Ce dernier hésita une minute. Ce pouvait être un piège si Hux avait fait prisonnier son chevalier. A l'inverse, si Tria s'était emportée et avait éliminé ce désagrément de Général, elle préférait sans doute ne pas ébruiter sa bêtise.

\- J'arrive, annonça t-il finalement en coupant les communications. Préparez ma navette ! »

Puis il quitta le pont, Fal et Zyg sur ses talons. Les stormtroopers ne l'accompagneraient pas, ils étaient inutiles. En revanche, deux de ses chevaliers pour assurer ses arrières ne seraient pas du luxe si il s'agissait vraiment d'un piège.


	7. Chapter 7: Uncover

_**Chapitre**_ _ **7 :**_ _ **Uncover**_

 _Nobody sees, nobody knows_

 _We are a secret_

 _Can't be exposed_

 _That's how it is, that's how it goes_

 _Far from the others_

 _Close to each other_

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa navette dans les cales du Finalizer, Kylo Ren vit immédiatement que Tria l'attendait non loin, droite et stoïque. Et à quelques pas derrière elle, Armitage Hux l'attendait également. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu tenir un panneau lumineux au dessus d'eux indiquant : 'Traquenard', que cela aurait eu le même effet.

Pas qu'il ne s'y attendait pas de toute manière.

Nonobstant le piège évident, il poursuivit son avancée, flanqué de ses deux acolytes. En s'approchant, il constata que la raideur et l'immobilité de la Féline était dû au collier électrique qui cerclait son cou. Finalement, son Général avait peut-être du mérite car il avait réalisé un tour de force pour accrocher ce dispositif à son Chevalier.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du groupe qui l'attendait, dans une posture nonchalante qui indiquait qu'il ne se sentait en aucun cas menacé par la situation. Il ne s'embarrassa pas de faux semblant et trancha directement dans le vif :

« - Quel est votre problème Hux ? Cingla t-il omettant délibérément son grade, à part votre incompétence évidente à venir à bout d'une dizaine de Résistants ?

Il constata avec satisfaction que ce dernier arborait une grimace comme s'il venait de croquer dans du citron. Néanmoins, il ne releva pas l'insulte. Au contraire, à son tour il attaqua :

\- Il est vrai Suprême Leader qu'il est étonnant d'échouer si près du but alors que nous disposions de toutes les informations permettant d'appréhender les opposants. J'en ai donc naturellement déduis que nous avions un traître dans nos rangs. Après une enquête approfondie, il s'avère que la jeune dame, ici présente, que vous m'avez aimablement poussé à prendre sur mon vaisseau, est la traîtresse en question. A t-elle agit seule ou sous l'ordre de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne peux vous le dire pour l'instant, la dame n'est pas très loquace.

Kylo Ren avait parfaitement compris ce que recherchait l'autre homme. Sa seule interrogation était de savoir si ces accusations avaient des bases fondées – si par un quelconque moyen Hux avait pu surprendre sa conversation avec Rey – ou s'il cherchait simplement à la faire tomber par tous les moyens. Dans tous les cas, Tria était innocente dans cette histoire et il était hors de question qu'elle paie à sa place.

\- Je suis éminemment curieux de lire cette enquête Général Hux, susurra t-il.

\- Elle n'a pas encore été rédigée Suprême Leader, nous venons tout juste de tirer les conclusions.

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren fit mine de réfléchir, puis déclara innocemment – enfin aussi innocent qu'un homme de sa stature pouvait l'être :

\- Donc, pour le moment, c'est votre parole contre la sienne si je ne m'abuse ?

Le roux ne put qu'acquiescer à contrecœur.

\- En outre, reprit aussitôt l'ancien disciple de Snoke, vous venez de me dire qu'elle n'avait rien confessé. Je suis donc plutôt enclin à croire que l'un de mes Chevaliers n'ait pas commis de trahison envers le Premier Ordre. Veuillez la détacher Général !

Ce dernier avança d'un pas avant de se stopper.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plus prudent, étant donné les soupçons qui pèsent sur elle, nonobstant l'absence de preuves, de ne pas la libérer ? Elle a tout de même été vue en train d'utiliser un système de communication pirate.

\- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez contre elle, je peux vous rassurer immédiatement puisque c'est à moi qu'elle faisait ces comptes-rendus.

Armitage retint in extremis une mimique de victoire, il avait amené cet adolescent arrogant exactement là où il le voulait. Ne restait plus qu'à refermer le piège.

\- Mon agent l'a clairement entendu donner la position des Résistants, dois-je en déduire Suprême Leader que la fuite provient de vous ou tout du moins de vos soldats ?

Ce dernier comprit qu'il s'était fait piéger et ragea intérieurement. Il aurait dû voir venir la misérable ruse de cet idiot patenté. Tant pis. Il l'éliminerait autrement, certainement pas aussi facilement que prévu mais il n'était pas l'enfant orgueilleux que Hux imaginait. Il disposait d'un certain panel de ressources…

\- Ne pas avoir confiance en vous ne fait pas de moi un traître au Premier Ordre. Ordre dont je suis à la tête rappelez-vous. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me tirerai une balle dans le pied ! En revanche, quelqu'un qui chercherait à discréditer son supérieur afin de monter en grade, ne s'y prendrait pas mieux.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer :

\- Ah si en fait, il aurait sans doute trouvé une histoire plus crédible et surtout fabriqué de fausses preuves pour étoffer ses fabulations. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas qu'en tant que Général que vous êtes mauvais, asséna t-il pour finir.

\- Il est étonnant comme je peux retourner votre laïus contre vous : le coupable ne s'y prendrait pas mieux pour se défendre qu'en attaquant vilement celui qui ose mettre en exergue sa traîtrise !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en chiens de faïences.

\- C'est donc la parole de l'un contre celle de l'autre, conclu fatalement Kylo Ren, nous pouvons aller loin comme ça.

\- Je propose, répondit sournoisement Hux, de déléguer les rênes du Premier Ordre à quelqu'un de totalement impartial, le Capitaine Phasma par exemple, pendant qu'une enquête interne déterminera d'où provient la fuite qui a permis aux Résistants de s'échapper. »

Le brun hésita un moment. Il pouvait refuser cette alternative en imposant son pouvoir de Suprême Leader, mais alors les graines du doute seraient lancées et à long terme pourraient fragiliser son autorité au sein de l'Ordre. Sauf qu'il avait besoin que tous soient derrière lui pour mener à bien son projet de mutation. Cependant, la proposition de ce cancrelat lui paraissait suspecte : présentée bien trop rapidement. Et même si le choix de Phasma lui semblait, de prime abord, correct, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que potentiellement Hux était parvenu à soudoyer son Capitaine. Aucune des deux possibilités n'était adéquate mais il devait malgré tout en choisir une.

« - Très bien, concéda t-il, le Capitaine Phasma assurera l'intérim en attendant les conclusions de l'enquête. Dans l'intervalle, je vous prie de libérer mon Chevalier. Je me porte garant qu'elle ne cherchera pas à s'enfuir.

La Féline grimaça comme si elle se sentait insultée que l'on puisse croire qu'elle se défilerait. A contrecœur, le Général ôta le collier électrique qu'elle portait. Cette dernière s'ébroua, sembla prête à sauter sur son tortionnaire pour le dépecer vivant, mais finalement décida de retourner auprès de son maître d'une démarche dédaigneuse.

\- Rejoignez-nous à bord du Supremacy Hux, afin que nous informions le Capitaine Phasma de ces nouvelles… modalités, ordonna le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren en se retournant vers sa navette. »

Il ne lui proposa d'ailleurs pas une place à bord de celle-ci, si ce cafard voulait la guerre, il lui apporterait sur un plateau.

 **\- REYLO -**

Revenu sur son vaisseau et ne disposant que de quelques minutes avant que cette sangsue rousse ne vienne lui aspirer son air, Kylo Ren ordonna à ses chevaliers de l'attendre et il s'éclipsa au plus vite dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tenta avec empressement de se connecter avec Rey.

Cette dernière sentit la force avec laquelle Ren l'attirait à lui. Elle dû prétexter une envie pressante pour quitter les personnes avec lesquelles elle discutait sans paraître totalement folle – ou tout du moins pas trop. Lorsqu'il apparut devant elle, la jeune fille faillit lui énoncer un reproche bien sentit, mais celui-ci s'arrêta sur le bord de ses lèvres à la vue de son visage crispé et soucieux. Ne la contactait-il que lorsqu'il y avait une catastrophe ?

« - Rey, je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer dans les détails, mais le Général Hux et moi-même avons eu une… légère altercation à propos de votre fuite. Une enquête va être menée et je vais être momentanément levé de mes fonctions. Il faudra que tu redoubles de vigilance car je ne serai pas forcément informé de tous les mouvements des troupes.

L'orpheline blêmit.

\- Tu es accusé de nous avoir avertit ? Mais comment peuvent-ils le savoir ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache vraiment, cet idiot veut juste prendre ma place. Il aura cependant tapé juste.

\- Est-ce-que tu risques d'être découvert ? Que peuvent-ils te faire ? s'alarma Rey.

Le fils de Han Solo ressentit une certaine chaleur au fond de lui à la voir s'inquiéter à son encontre, néanmoins il préféra la rassurer :

\- Hux n'ira pas loin avec ses suppositions. Il ne dispose de rien de concret concernant notre lien. Il ne peut pas me faire tomber. Et même dans l'hypothèse où il aurait une idée de génie, je l'écraserai tel l'insecte insignifiant qu'il est.

Il y avait tant de conviction dans sa voix chaude, que la pilleuse d'épave ne put remettre en doute sa parole.

\- Je dois y aller, annonça t-il à contrecœur, ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi mais plutôt pour toi ! Recontacte moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Puis il coupa brutalement la connexion. Aussi n'entendit-il pas les derniers mots de la jeune femme :

\- Que tu fasses attention à toi... »

* * *

Rey, se retrouva finalement seule dans les toilettes où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle réalisa qu'à chaque fois qu'elle communiquait avec Kylo Ren, elle finissait plus décontenancée et désorientée qu'auparavant.

S'en devenait agaçant.

Maintenant que devait elle faire de l'information qu'il lui avait transmise ? Hormis, bien évidemment, s'inquiéter pour lui. Même s'il n'était momentanément plus à la tête du Premier Ordre, ils étaient relativement en sécurité sur Lothal. La Générale Organa - qu'ils avaient pu récupérer juste à temps – avait choisie d'annuler la mission sur Atzerri et le dernier groupe de Résistants s'était retranché dans une ancienne base Rebelle sur la planète Lothal. Ils ne craignaient donc rien dans l'immédiat.

Néanmoins, Rey se dit qu'aller en parler à Léïa ne serait pas plus mal non plus. Elle retrouva cette dernière dans la salle de commandement – enfin la partie d'entrepôt qui faisait office de salle de commandement. Le style était très épuré puisque la pièce ne contenait que quelques caisses vides datant d'une ancienne occupation, sur lesquelles étaient posées le peu de machines dont la Résistance disposait. Les murs grisâtres et le sol parsemé de poussière apportaient, sans aucune doute, une touche de gaîté à l'ensemble.

La mère de Ben Solo discutait avec son nouveau bras droit : Poe, après l'acte héroïque de l'amiral Holdo. Patiemment, elle attendit que les deux aient terminés avant de s'approcher de la Générale.

Parlant le plus doucement possible, la jeune femme lui demanda si elle pouvait aller discuter plus à l'écart. Comprenant la raison, Léïa accepta et l'emmena dans la pièce qui lui servait de 'chambre'. Ce n'était guère plus que quatre murs entourant un lit de camp et une malle mais au moins, chaque Résistant avait un coin pour lui. Après tous ces jours en vaisseau ou sur Kalarba, avoir un peu d'intimité revenait au comble du luxe.

La princesse referma la porte branlante derrière elles et questionna la jeune fille– non sans une certaine avidité – sur son fils.

* * *

 _Réponse review anonyme :_

 _ **Sam** : Salut ! Et voilà la suite ! Moins de Reylo dans ce chapitre, plutôt du Hux/Ren ^_^ J'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même. Merci de ta review, biz Shamra._


	8. Chapter 8: Maybe I, maybe you

_**Chapitre**_ _ **8 :**_ _ **Maybe I, maybe you**_

 _Maybe I, maybe you_

 _Can make a change to the world_

 _We're rearching out for a soul_

 _That's kind of lost in the dark_

* * *

Rey pouvait voir la mine inquiète de la mère de Ben Solo, même si celle-ci la dissimulait bien derrière son masque de Générale. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle lui déclara :

« - Je retiens son avertissement, néanmoins je pense aussi qu'ils vont momentanément être plus occupés par leurs problèmes internes que par nous. Ce qui peut nous laisser un créneau pour rencontrer nos alliés pendant qu'ils se cherchent mutuellement des poux. »

Forte de cette conviction, qui non seulement permettait l'avancée de leur cause mais également l'empêcherait de trop penser à son fils (et à cette idée saugrenue qui osait germer dans son esprit qu'il se retraçait peut être une route vers le côté lumineux de la Force), elle quitta la pièce pour retourner au poste de commandement avec une assurance retrouvée.

* * *

A la suite de cette discussion, tout s'enchaîna très rapidement – bien plus rapidement que ces derniers mois cumulés – et Rey fut prise dans un véritable tourbillon.

Leïa avait de nouveau convoqué les peuples qui souhaitaient s'opposer au Premier Ordre et cette fois pas de trahison en vue. En effet, en recoupant diverses informations glanées de ci de là, la Générale Organa était parvenue à trouver qui avait vendu la mèche.

Une colère froide l'avait alors envahie. Elle pouvait encore comprendre que certains n'aient pas les moyens ou aient peur de se battre contre le Suprême Leader et ses troupes, il n'y avait rien de facile à risquer sa vie pour une cause. En revanche, trahir sciemment des combattants de la liberté pour une quelconque récompense monétaire, la mettait hors d'elle. Alors, même si elle ne prévoyait pas de représailles directes – la Résistance n'avait ni le temps ni les moyens – elle comptait bien sur le Destin pour que leurs mauvaises actions leurs reviennent un jour dessus.

Ainsi, les derniers représentants de la Résistance et chaque alliés que la Générale avait invités se retrouvaient dans un grand bunker souterrain situé sur la planète glacière Csilla. Seize chefs de clans entouraient donc Léïa, Poe et Rey dans un silence un peu tendu. L'ancienne princesse avait tenu à ce que la pilleuse d'épave soit également présente afin de démontrer à tous que la Force se trouvait encore de leur côté. Cette dernière n'avait pas été très ravie de servir de faire valoir, mais elle ne pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit au leader de la Résistance.

Avançant d'un pas vers le centre du cercle qui s'était formé, la Générale Organa prit la parole d'une voix ferme et pleine de conviction :

« -Si nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons tous un but commun. Nous venons de peuples différents et nous n'avons peut-être pas toujours été en bons termes les uns avec les autres. Cependant, ces différences s'effacent à présent que nous devons faire face à une menace bien plus puissante et plus dévastatrice. Et votre venue en ce lieu prouve que la conscience collective se doit de se mettre en travers de la route de cette menace ! Je suis profondément heureuse de vous accueillir au sein de la Résistance et de nous permettre de continuer ce combat pour la liberté !

Elle laissa sa voix retombée et ses mots faire leur effet avant de reprendre plus doucement :

\- Mes sources m'informent qu'un conflit interne agite leurs rangs en ce moment même. Il serait judicieux de profiter de leur inattention pour porter un grand coup qui les déstabilisera. Si vous avez des propositions à faire, je vous écoute. Nous devons trouver tous les moyens possibles pour les affaiblir.

Le silence s'installa avant que chacun se mette à parler dans un brouhaha incompréhensible. Des questions s'élevèrent tout azimut.

\- Quel est ce conflit interne ?

\- Nous ne serons pas sous vos ordres !

\- Qui commande ?

\- Quel genre d'attaque entendez-vous ?...

Poe et Léïa se regardèrent, consternés par tous ces cris contre productifs. Le brun décida donc d'intervenir :

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! Cria t-il avec force, sommes nous dans une cours de récréation ? Je vous rappelle que nous essayons de fomenter un coup d'état, alors ne vous comportez pas comme des enfants !

Ce rappel cinglant fit taire tout ce petit monde, mortifié de la comparaison.

\- Écoutez, reprit Poe, la Générale et moi-même avons monté un plan. Je vais vous l'expliquer et chacun de vous pourra faire ses observations ou améliorations. Nous allons avoir besoin des compétences de tous face à l'ennemi que nous attaquons alors évitons de nous écharper pour des questions sans importances ! »

* * *

Pendant que la Résistance montait son plan contre le Premier Ordre, la tension était à son comble à bord du Supremacy. Les résultats de l'enquête interne étaient arrivés sans résoudre quoi que ce soit au final. Rien n'avait pu prouver que Kylo Ren et Tria avaient informé les Résistants – un petite victoire en soi malgré tout – mais évidemment Hux n'était pas non plus tenu responsable.

On en revenait donc à la case départ à ceci près que dorénavant le Premier Ordre était scindé en deux : les partisans de l'actuel Suprême Leader et ceux qui soutenaient le Général Hux. Et même si le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren ne supportait pas son Général, cette tension fragilisait l'Ordre et cela était inacceptable. Toutefois, revenir en arrière n'était désormais plus possible.

Il était donc certainement temps de mettre son plan à exécution. Il contacta Chris pour savoir si tout était prêt de son côté et heureusement ce dernier lui répondit positivement. D'ailleurs, Eklo était avec lui ayant remplie sa mission. Tout de suite après, il appela son troisième Chevalier, Zyg, qui avait obtenu l'information qui lui manquait.

Parfait.

Son plan commençait sans anicroches. Ne restait qu'une dernière personne et non des moindres à convaincre.

LA convaincre.

Ren laissa un faible rire lui échapper. C'était le plus difficile de ses objectifs. Ils avaient beau s'être rapprochés dernièrement, il doutait atrocement qu'elle accepte sa proposition. Et sans elle, son projet avait nettement moins de saveur et à vrai dire beaucoup moins d'impact. Mais que pouvait-il rajouter par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà dit? Quels arguments pourraient faire mouche ?

Il s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir à des explications qui la convaincrait. Il tourna en rond un long moment, imaginant leur dialogue, essayant de trouver des réponses aux oppositions qu'elle ferait. Il ressemblait à un lion dans sa cage : les cheveux fou et un air aux abois gravé sur le visage.

Tout se jouait maintenant.

L'avenir de la galaxie dépendait d'une pilleuse d'épave. La Force avait un certain humour, il fallait le reconnaître.

Inspirant profondément, il appela leur lien pour la voir apparaître lentement sous ses yeux. Elle avait l'air quelque peu décontenancée.

« - Rey ? Quelque-chose te préoccupe ? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

Elle balaya toutefois sa question d'un geste désinvolte de la main, tout en secouant négativement sa tête.

\- Tu as eu le résultat de ton enquête ? Ils ont découvert pour nous ?

Ren la fixa un instant, sa phrase sonnait étrangement intime. Agréablement intime. Il se força néanmoins à se ressaisir. Elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer l'exacte vérité puisque personne ne connaissait leur lien. Il ne devait pas y voir plus.

\- L'enquête a fait choux blanc, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Le Premier Ordre n'a jamais été aussi divisé, déclara t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Le moment était venu.

Il s'avança pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, la surplombant de son mètre quatre-vingt dix.

\- Rey, murmura t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, incertaine. Elle n'avait cependant pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

 _Jamais._

\- Je vais mettre mon plan à exécution. Les circonstances sont des plus propices. Le Premier Ordre est déstabilisé comme jamais il ne l'a été depuis sa création. c'est le moment de le remplacer. Me suivras-tu ? »

L'orpheline demeura muette, même si au fond d'elle l'enchaînement des actions la faisait rire aux éclats. Un rire acide. La réunion entre les Résistants et leurs alliés l'avait laissée perplexe, dubitative voire révoltée face au plan qui se profilait. Et maintenant Ren qui lui proposait le sien. Finalement son rire intérieur passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle posa son front contre la poitrine de l'homme en noir, ses épaules agitées des soubresauts de son hilarité. Le maître des Chevaliers de Ren fut statufié. Ses mains voulurent saisirent les épaules de la jeune femme mais s'arrêtèrent en vol et retombèrent contre son corps. Il se sentait démuni face à sa réaction. S'écartant soudainement de lui, elle lui tourna le dos une seconde avant de lui refaire face.

« - Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, qui suivre ! s'écria t-elle presque hystérique, ils sont là à parler de revanche, à prévoir tant de destruction et de mort, à dire que je dois te tuer ! Au final, qu'est-ce-qui les diffère du Premier Ordre ? Puis tu me proposes ta nouvelle vision de gouvernement. L'idée paraît belle mais que sais-je exactement de ce qui se cache derrière ? Tu pourrais parfaitement faire assassiner tout ceux que je connais dès je serai entre tes mains !

Un silence lourd s'abattit après cet éclat.

\- Je comprends Rey, répondit le brun, et je ne te mentirai pas : il y aura des morts quoi que tu décides. Mettre en place une nouvelle société ne se fera pas pacifiquement. La seule chose que je peux te promettre si tu te joins à moi, c'est d'épargner tes amis les plus proches. Ils seront libres de partir ou de s'allier à nous.

\- Même s'ils s'opposent à nous ?

\- Je ferai mon possible en ce sens. »

La pilleuse d'épave se contenta de cette réponse. Il y avait toujours des événements hors de contrôle.

Kylo Ren se rapprocha de nouveau de cette femme qui était à la fois son opposé et sa lumière. Il hésita. Ne voulant pas que ses gestes la fasse fuir. Mais sa main gantée de cuir parvint finalement jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il toucha délicatement. Un frisson qu'il ne vit pas la traversa toute entière.

« - S'il te plaît, souffla t-il comme une prière.

Il ne rajouta rien de plus, cette supplique contenait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Rey céda. Son être savait intimement, profondément qu'elle était totalement incapable d'être le bourreau de cet homme.

\- Où es-tu ? Chuchota t-elle.

\- Je suis à bord de mon vaisseau mais ne viens pas ici. J'ai établi mon QG sur la planète Raxus dans la bordure extérieure. L'un de mes Chevaliers, Chris, t'attendra à Raltyr et te mènera à notre temple.

 _Leur temple._

\- Tu ne seras pas là ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

\- Je dois éliminer Hux avant toute chose. Je viendrais au plus vite. Tu ne seras pas seule longtemps, je te le promets.

\- Ce sera pour de vrai, fit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Ren.

Il sut qu'elle ne parlait pas du nouveau pouvoir qu'ils feraient naître ensemble. En effet, ils seraient l'un en face de l'autre, dans la réalité, pour la première fois depuis la mort de Snoke depuis qu'elle avait dédaigné sa main tendue. Il avait hâte.

 _Patience._

\- Si tu as le moindre problème pour te rendre sur Raxus, fais le moi savoir immédiatement.

Elle acquiesça. Le fils de Leïa eu soudain un doute : parviendrait-elle à fausser compagnie à la Résistance sans encombre ?

\- Je suis une grande fille Ren, répliqua t-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, je t'attendrai sur Raxus.

Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que leur lèvres se frôlent.

\- A bientôt alors », expira t-il en coupant leur connexion.

 **\- REYLO -**


	9. Chapter 9: Writing's on the wall

_**Chapitre**_ _ **9**_ _ **:**_ _ **Writing's on the wall**_

 _Then there's no use in running_

 _This is something I gotta face_

 _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

* * *

Rey se trouvait face à son sac posé sur sa couchette de fortune dans un recoin de la base de Lothal, le regard vide, fixant un point imaginaire sur ledit sac. Elle avait fait un choix.

 _Lui._

Ren.

Elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Pourtant, à présent qu'elle devait abandonner la Résistance concrètement, elle se sentait totalement démunie. Elle y croyait. Ou tout du moins, elle y avait cru. Le règne de terreur qui accompagnait le Premier Ordre devait être stoppé, ceci était une certitude. Mais est ce que la Résistance était celle qui pouvait vraiment l'arrêter ?

Le nombre de Résistants – ceux qui croyaient véritablement en leur cause – s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin. Quant à ceux qui gonflaient désormais leurs rangs, ils n'avaient pas la même approche de la justice et de l'égalité. Devenir identique à ceux que l'on montrait du doigt, ne pouvait aboutir à quelque chose de bon. Détruire la flotte ennemie était une chose – certainement pas la plus glorieuse d'ailleurs – mais capturer et torturer des agents adverses, descendait la barre plus profondément dans le côté obscur. Cela ne reviendrait-il pas à remplacer un monstre par un autre ?

Alors que Ren lui proposait une alternative différente. Ce ne serait certainement pas parfait, l'homme s'était empêtré dans le côté obscur, mais au moins il ne lui mentirait pas. Et surtout, elle aurait voix au chapitre. Si une décision lui déplaisait, elle pourrait s'y opposer. Alors qu'au sein de la Résistance elle n'était qu'un soldat muet.

La gangrène du doute la rongeait néanmoins. Elle connaissait ce qu'elle quittait en ignorant tout de ce qu'elle rejoignait. Rey se secoua. Son choix était fait, plus question de revenir en arrière. Elle était décidée à faire quelque chose de concret pour sortir la galaxie des ténèbres dans lesquelles elle s'enlisait.

Elle enfila une cape brune, posa délicatement une clef holographique sur sa paillasse puis jeta son sac sur son épaule. La partie compliquée commençait car elle devait sortir de la base sans être vue et voler un vaisseau. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre ce qui la rassurait, de manière totalement irrationnelle évidemment puisque si elle rencontrait quelqu'un, ce dernier la verrait automatiquement. Néanmoins, elle se déplaçait aussi silencieusement que possible, croisant les doigts pour n'apercevoir personne.

Sa chance la suivit sur la majeur partie de son parcours, mais parvenue au hangar à vaisseaux, une petite foule s'activait encore autour d'eux. Ils étaient le bien le plus précieux de la Résistance puisque sans eux, aucune contre-attaque ne pouvait se faire, aussi bénéficiaient-ils d'un traitement de faveur. Mais à l'instant, cela contrecarrait quelque peu ses plans. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas voler un chasseur devant un parterre de spectateurs.

Deux options s'ouvraient à elle : soit neutraliser ses collègues et subtiliser l'un des engins, soit trouver une diversion suffisante pour les occuper le temps qu'elle s'éloigne avec l'appareil.

 _Facile_.

La jeune femme opta pour la diversion. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire du mal à ses camarades. Elle recula doucement et repartit dans les entrailles de la base jusqu'à la salle des machines. Ou tout du moins devant la porte, cette dernière étant fermée à double tour. Mais c'était malgré tout une aubaine pour elle car une porte fermée signifiait personne derrière. Jetant un coup d'œil anxieux autour d'elle, la pilleuse d'épave s'accroupit devant la serrure et entreprit de démonter tout le mécanisme.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit le cylindre tomber de l'autre côté. Vérifiant encore une fois que le bruit n'avait attiré personne, elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le générateur. Si elle le coupait astucieusement, tout le monde viendrait et s'échinerait dessus, lui laissant le temps nécessaire pour s'éclipser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la base entière fut plongée dans le noir et le silence. Dans le hangar, ceux qui s'y trouvaient, commencèrent à paniquer : s'appelant les uns les autres, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Poe, qui se trouvait parmi eux, apaisa le groupe d'une voix ferme tout en empoignant un casque avec une lampe frontale et allumant cette dernière. Deux ouvriers demeurèrent dans la hangar pendant que les autres suivaient le commandant vers la salle des machines.

Rey grogna tout bas, elle avait espérer que personne ne resterait. Tant pis, c'était mieux que rien. Et si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, elle pouvait toujours espérer qu'ils ne la repèrent pas avec leurs lampes de poche, avant qu'elle atteigne un vaisseaux. Rapidement, elle ôta ses chaussures et avança en catimini jusqu'au chasseur le plus proche de la sortie. Les deux mécaniciens ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée. Elle devait néanmoins récupérer le transducteur qui ouvrirait le plafond permettant l'envol des appareils.

A ceci près, qu'elle devrait attendre que le courant soit rétabli. Sa fenêtre d'action était relativement mince. Elle tâtonna sur la table à outils se trouvant juste à proximité, essayant de ne pas les faire tinter. Finalement, elle bénit ses années au service d'Unkar Plutt à fouiller les carcasses de vaisseaux lorsqu'elle reconnut sous ses doigts le transducteur.

Toujours silencieuse, ses maigres bruits dissimulés par la conversation des deux autres, elle grimpa – non sans un certain soulagement – dans le cockpit de l'appareil. Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son créneaux désormais. Le stress compressait sa poitrine et rendait sa respiration hachée, aussi s'obligea t-elle à prendre de grandes inspirations avant d'expirer avec lenteur, tout en conservant ses mains proches des boutons d'allumage.

Soudain, les lumières revirent. Aussitôt, la jeune femme alluma les commandes tout en appuyant sur le transducteur pour ouvrir le sas. Dès que les moteurs vrombirent, les deux ouvriers se précipitèrent vers le chasseur, en vain car celui-ci avançait déjà. L'un des deux – qui s'avérait être Sohan – tenta de se mettre sur son chemin en faisant de grands signes pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

Rey serra les dents, ne voulant en aucun cas blesser son ami, sans pour autant stopper l'appareil. Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière maintenant. Heureusement, Sohan ne fut pas kamikaze et sauta sur le côté avant que les roues du vaisseau passent là où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Dans le même temps, sa collègue fonça vers un autre transducteur pour refermer la trappe au plafond. La pilleuse d'épave jura lorsqu'elle vit les portes amorcer une fermeture. Elle rappuya sur son propre transducteur et poussa les gaz.

Par chance, elle parvint à passer la trappe en ne raclant la carlingue que légèrement contre l'ouverture et alors qu'elle s'envolait, elle put apercevoir Poe qui arrivait dans le hangar, la colère déformant son visage. L'orpheline retint une bouffée de tristesse qui menaçait de la submerger.

Non elle ne flancherait pas, elle avait fait son choix. Revenir en arrière était désormais impossible, se persuada t-elle en filant dans l'espace.

* * *

Kylo Ren avait réfléchi sur les différentes manières de mettre fin aux jours du Général Hux sans pour autant parvenir à une solution idéale. Un affrontement direct ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, spécialement après la fameuse enquête, cependant un décès inopiné serait tout aussi suspect. Et il ne pouvait se permettre que des rumeurs fragilisent son pouvoir.

Au final, l'idée qui lui semblait la moins risquée était que Hux se fasse tuer sur le terrain, pendant une mission. Mais aussi fallait-il que ce lâche ose se détacher de la protection de son vaisseau. Ren allait néanmoins faire en sorte que ce rat sorte lui-même de son trou. Les jours suivant la mise en œuvre de son plan, le Suprême Leader tâcha de se montrer le plus possible afin qu'aucun soupçon ne puisse peser sur lui.

Il était en pleine discussion avec le Capitaine Phasma sur le pont lorsque la nouvelle tomba. L'un des officiers de pont se leva subitement et se tourna vers eux, attendant l'autorisation de prendre la parole. Dès que Kylo la lui donna en hochant la tête, il débita avec une rapidité excessive :

« - Suprême Leader, une communication en provenance du Finalizer. Le Général Hux est parti avec ses hommes pour suivre une piste menant aux Résistants. Il y a eu un affrontement. Il semblerait que le Général Hux n'est pas survécu à ce combat.

Le grand brun demeura stoïque bien qu'intérieurement il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? Comment une escarmouche pourrait si mal tourner entre ces 'va nus pieds' et nos troupes surentraînées ? Questionna t-il froidement parvenant à exprimer une incrédulité qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Embarrassé, l'officier répondit laborieusement :

\- J'ai… je n'ai pas plus d'informations Suprême Leader, je suis navré. Néanmoins, le Finalizer doit nous rejoindre bientôt. Je suppose qu'ils nous expliqueront ce qu'il s'est produit.

Une fois l'homme congédié, Phasma se tourna vers son supérieur :

\- Comment cette petite teigne d'Armitage a pu se faire avoir ? Je le pensais increvable !

Les mots du Capitaine pouvaient sembler durs, mais il existait une étrange amitié un peu vache entre eux et derrière cette phrase se cachait une certaine inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait croire que son Général, tenace comme il l'était, soit définitivement perdu.

\- J'espère que nous aurons des réponses lorsque le Finalizer sera là, continua son supérieur toujours sur sa lancée, ils sont peut-être tombés dans une embuscade. Si c'est le cas, la Résistance semble avoir obtenu plus de soutiens que nous ne le pensions. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer qu'elle prenne plus d'ampleur qu'avant la bataille de Crait !

\- Capitaine Phasma, reprit-il aussitôt, vous serez en charge de l'intendance dans l'attente que nous mettions les choses au clair. Rompez ! »

Celle-ci salua formellement avant de laisser son maître à ses occupations.

Kylo Ren quitta le pont d'un pas martial, espérant secrètement que les informations reçues étaient correctes. Il pourrait alors s'absenter pour rejoindre Rey sur Raxus. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si elle avait pu quitter la Résistance sans difficultés ou pas. Cependant, il n'osait pas la déranger tant qu'il ne la saurait pas en sécurité avec Chris. Si jamais il la distrayait alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir et par sa faute n'y parvenait pas, il s'en voudrait irrémédiablement. Alors il attendait 'patiemment' que la jeune femme ou son Chevalier l'informe de son arrivée. Mais ces derniers étaient abominablement silencieux et mettaient sa patience – relativement restreinte – à rude épreuve.

Heureusement que de l'autre côté, la situation avec Hux se décantait au moins son projet pouvait avancer, lentement mais sûrement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le Finalizer s'amarra au Supermacy et ce fut le colonel Kaplan qui se dirigea vers Kylo Ren pour rendre son rapport. Celui-ci bouillonnait d'impatience d'entendre les mots qui annonceraient la mort officielle de ce cancrelat d'Armitage Hux. Le colonel salua avant de déclarer :

« - Suprême Leader, je suis au regret de vous annoncer le décès du Général Hux et de trois autres membres de l'équipage !

\- Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé colonel. Comment cela se fait-il que votre supérieur ce soit fait tué alors que la majorité de son équipe est de retour pour me faire un rapport ? Questionna le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren d'une voix basse et glaciale.

Kaplan déglutit difficilement, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de la Force qui l'oppressait. Il tenta d'expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il pu.

\- Nous avons reçu une information nous indiquant qu'un groupe de résistants seraient potentiellement localisés sur Saijo dans la bordure extérieure. Une fois sur place, nous avons effectivement constatés qu'une bande d'individus tentaient de nous fuir. Nous les avons poursuivis dans les montagnes pendants plusieurs kilomètres avant de perdre leurs traces soudainement. Nous nous sommes alors arrêtés pour étudier le sol et c'est alors qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus. Une vingtaine d'hommes alors que nous étions légèrement moins. Nous avons vite remarqué qu'ils visaient en priorité les officiers. J'ai pu me réfugier avec deux autres soldats derrière un rocher mais le Général a été visé dans les premiers et n'a pas eu le temps de se protéger. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils ont vu que le reste d'entre nous était suffisamment abrité et se défendait vaillamment, ils se sont finalement repliés.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle ils visaient les officiers, colonel ? Demanda Kylo Ren après réflexion.

\- Ce n'est pas leur manière d'agir habituelle, mais je suppose que comme leur nombre diminue drastiquement, ils doivent vouloir nous frapper d'une manière plus précise et chirurgicale. Mais ce n'est qu'une opinion personnelle Suprême Leader.

\- J'en prends bonne note colonel Kaplan et par mesure de précaution tous nos officiers seront désormais accompagnés d'une escorte. Par ailleurs, en attendant que je nomme un nouveau général, je vous mets aux commandes du Finalizer. Ne me décevez pas colonel. Rompez à présent ! »

Flatté comme un paon, ce dernier salua avec enthousiasme et reparti en direction du son vaisseau. Et alors que le fils de Léïa se tournait vers Phasma pour discuter de la réorganisation des effectifs, un planton arriva en courant auprès d'eux :

« - Suprême Leader ! s'écria t-il un peu essoufflé, j'ai un message important à vous délivrer ! Votre Chevalier : Chris, souhaite que vous le rappeliez de toute urgence ! »

 **\- REYLO -**


	10. Chapter 10: Better Love

_**Chapitre 10 : Better Love**_

 _But you were mine_

 _Staring in the blackness at some distant star_

 _The thrill of knowing how alone we are, unknown we are_

 _To the wild and to the both of us_

 _I confessed the longing I was dreaming of_

* * *

Ren tenta de ne pas se précipiter de manière trop flagrante vers ses quartiers. Il marcha aussi rapidement qu'il put. Arrivé, il ferma avec brusquerie la porte derrière lui et se jeta sur l'appareil de communication.

"-Ici Kylo Ren, que se passe t-il Chris ?

Il y eut un grésillement de quelques secondes - qui lui semblèrent interminables - puis son chevalier répondit enfin :

-Maître, la jeune femme que vous attendiez est arrivée sur Raxus.

Ren se sentit davantage soulagé qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? Questionna t-il pour la forme.

-Pas exactement Maître, fut la réponse hésitante du Chevalier.

-Comment ça pas exactement ? Prononça d'une voix terriblement froide le Suprême Leader.

-J'avais été appelé ailleurs au moment où elle est arrivée. Ce sont des soldats qui l'ont accueillis. Elle est évidemment sortie d'un vaisseau de la Résistance. Il y a eu un... affrontement Maître.

Le silence qui résulta de cette déclaration fit frémir Chris. Il espéra intérieurement ne pas subir la colère de son Maître. Il poursuivit courageusement :

-Elle a été enfermée plusieurs heures en cellule, blessée. Je l'ai fait sortir dès que j'ai su et je l'ai installé dans une suite. J'ai pris contact avec vous tout de suite après. J'ai mis les soldats responsables à l'arrêt dans l'attente de vos ordres.

-Je pars sur l'instant », répliqua simplement Ren en coupant net la communication.

Ce dernier se força au calme. S'il s'était écouté, il aura déjà détruit la moitié de ses appartements. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait en aucun cas attirer l'attention du Premier Ordre sur Raxus et encore moins sur Rey. Si les soldats l'apprenaient, ils le verraient immédiatement comme un traître et il perdrait tout possibilité de changer l'ordre des choses. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations, espérant apaiser sa colère. Puis il appela un subordonné, lui ordonnant de préparer sa navette pour un départ imminent.

Sitôt qu'il reçu confirmation que son vol l'attendait, il se dirigea vers les soutes à vaisseaux. En chemin, le capitaine Phasma le rejoignit en marche et l'accompagna jusqu'à destination.

« -Suprême Leader, vous quittez en urgence le Finalizer. Y-a t-il quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire pour vous être utile ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Capitaine, je vais régler cette affaire personnellement. En attendant mon retour, le colonel Kaplan supervisera le fonctionnement du vaisseau et vous Capitaine, des troupes. Je compte qu'il n'y ait aucun incident pendant mon absence ! Néanmoins, en cas d'urgence, envoyez un message à ma navette, j'en prendrais connaissance dès que possible.

-Il n'y aura aucun incident Maître, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Ce dernier hocha solennellement la tête comme pour appuyer les dires de son second puis prit congé d'elle en entrant dans l'antre des vaisseaux. Il congédia le pilote de la navette, assurant qu'il était parfaitement capable de piloter sans assistance puis lança l'appareil dans l'espace, non sans une certaine impatience.

* * *

Le trajet de quelques heures lui sembla particulièrement long malgré qu'il ait lancé le vaisseau à pleine vitesse. Sa jambe n'arrêtait pas de tressauter et s'il ne s'était pas obligé à conduire au lieu de mettre le pilote automatique, il aurait fait les cents pas de manière acharnée.

Enfin, il arriva en vue de Raxus. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballant au fur et à mesure de son approche. Il se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent pré-pubère – ou en tout cas l'idée qu'il se faisait des adolescents libres de la galaxie et n'ayant pas subis l'endoctrinement de la formation Jedi.

Chris l'attendait devant la porte qui séparait le spatioport du complexe que le Chevalier avait choisi pour être la base de son nouvel Ordre. Cependant, Ren ne vit rien du bâtiment, ni de la splendeur des extérieurs, trop obnubilé par son objectif. Il ne laissa même pas le temps au Chiss de s'exprimer et lui demanda de but en blanc où se trouvait Rey.

Celui-ci se proposa de l'y accompagner. Ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide au travers d'un labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une aile plutôt déserte. Des torches éclairaient faiblement les murs de pierres grises, formant des ombres fantomatiques. Chris lui désigna la porte sur leur droite.

« - Elle est ici, Maître, vos appartement sont ceux du fond. »

Ce dernier acquiesça puis le congédia d'un geste impatient de la main. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'au moment d'entrer, il hésita inexplicablement. Elle se trouvait enfin à sa portée. L'attendait de l'autre côté de cette porte. Cette fille dont l'esprit se mêlait au sien. Qui était devenue la seconde partie de son être.

 _Rey._

Une simple pilleuse d'épave et le Leader du Premier Ordre unis dans un même et grandiose destin. Mais le verrait-elle ainsi ? Surtout après l'accueil qu'elle avait reçu en arrivant sur cette planète. Le détesterait-elle ? Et au delà de ça, parviendraient-ils à s'entendre sur leur projet commun ?

Leur futur était complètement incertain. Tant de choses pouvaient aller de travers et ce doute incessant lui faisait peur. A la minute où il franchirait cette porte, la probabilité d'une catastrophe augmenterait exponentiellement.

Alors il savourait ces quelques instants où tout était tranquille et pouvait encore s'imaginer qu'elle l'attendait avec autant d'impatience que lui.

Cependant son moment fut brusquement brisé par l'ouverture de ladite porte. Rey se tenait face à lui dans une tenue qui ne lui était pas habituelle mais ses chignons toujours impeccablement fait. Il fut saisit par sa beauté dans cette tunique marron chaud, en harmonie avec ses cheveux et des yeux. Il resta sans voix. Elle ne parla pas davantage. Se contentant de se dévorer des yeux.

 _Enfin_.

Finalement, elle tendit la main.

Il tendit la sienne.

Un frisson les traversèrent lorsqu'ils se touchèrent enfin. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes paume contre paume à simplement apprécier ce contact.

Puis brutalement, Ren agrippa cette main pour l'attirer complètement à lui. Elle se retrouva prisonnière contre sa poitrine, entre ses bras puissants mais n'en ressentit aucune peur. Elle entendait qu'il se repaissait de son odeur et savourait le fait de pouvoir en faire autant. Il sentait le cuir et son odeur d'homme transparaissait en dessous.

Ils ne parlèrent pas.

Pas encore.

Préférant laisser les minutes s'écouler, immobiles. Il céda le premier, la questionnant de sa voix profonde, dont elle sentit les vibrations au travers de son torse.

« -Es tu blessée?

Ce disant, il brisa leur étreinte pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas.

Il découvrit cependant l'estafilade qu'elle avait sur le bras.

-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, le rassura t-elle.

Ou tout du moins essaya t-elle car il la prit par le bras et la tira dans le couloir.

-Nous allons faire soigner ça, assena t-il puis sans lui laisser le temps de protester il reprit : que c'est - il passé ? Raconte moi tout.

-Lorsque j'ai atterrit il n'y avait personne qui attendait. Puis ce soldat est entré et m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici. Quand j'ai répondu que j'étais là sous ta demande il ne m'a pas cru. Je pense qu'il a vu mon vaisseau rebelle et qu'il essayait juste de bien faire, de te protéger. Il a ouvert le feu et j'ai eu à peine le temps de plonger par terre. Son premier tir m'a effleuré. Ensuite j'ai esquivé et l'ai assommé d'un coup de bâton. Là dessus ton Chevalier est arrivé. Il l'a fait arrêter et m'a conduit dans cette chambre. »

Même si elle avait essayé de minimiser ce qu'il s'était produit, Rey pouvait voir la mâchoire crispée du brun. Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de demander le chemin de l'infirmerie à la première personne qu'ils croisèrent.

Une fois là bas, il consentit finalement à la lâcher. Elle ressentit sa perte en une vague froide mais ne dit rien. Il y avait une femme et un droïde dans l'infirmerie, ils s'inclinèrent tous les deux à leur arrivée.

« -Elle est blessée au bras gauche, soignez là, » ordonna t-il.

Ils obéirent immédiatement. L'infirmière lui demandant gentiment d'ôter sa tunique afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner. Avec pudeur, Kylo Ren se retourna, lui laissant son intimité sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander.

« -Ce n'est rien de grave, expliqua l'aide soignante, la plaie n'est pas infectée. Nous allons simplement poser quelques points pour faciliter la cicatrisation. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Ne bougez pas Mademoiselle.

La droïde s'approcha alors et de son bras mécanique commença son travail. L'orpheline ressentit de légers picotements mais rien de particulièrement douloureux. Sept minutes plus tard, le robot se recula, la blessure complément refermée.

-Voilà Mademoiselle, vous pourrez revenir nous voir dans une quinzaine de jours pour que nous vous enlevions ces points.

Rey eut à peine le temps de les remercier que le fils Solo l'emmenait déjà ailleurs.

-Hey ! Protesta t-elle en retirant son bras de sa poigne, je ne suis pas ton nouveau jouet que tu promènes de partout ! Tu peux aussi m'expliquer ce qu'on fait !

Il s'arrêta finalement une seconde et la fixa de son regard ténébreux, semblant hésiter entre extérioriser ce qu'il prévoyait de faire ou non. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de décrire ses faits et gestes mais il semblait qu'avec la pilleuse d'épave, il allait être obligé de changer de tactique.

-Nous allons aux cellules pour punir cet incompétent de soldat qui t'a blessé. Suis-moi, commanda t-il tout de même en repartant.

-Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! s'offusqua la brune, cet homme a fait son boulot en protégeant ton complexe. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a mal compris voire qu'on ne lui a pas donné les ordres qu'il faut le… punir!

Elle cracha ces derniers mots.

-Tu insinues que lorsqu'un agent ne fait pas correctement son travail, on devrait le féliciter ?

La jeune femme hésita. Bien sûr que l'idée de félicitations était ridicule mais il y avait un gouffre entre les deux. Ce qu'elle lui fit remarquer.

-S'il n'y a pas de sanction, il continuera à ne pas faire attention aux ordres qu'on lui donne et un jour ce sera peut être plus grave qu'une éraflure sur le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par sanction exactement ? Demanda Rey changeant d'angle d'attaque.

-Les possibilités sont diverses : fouet, scarifications, démembrement...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bien que sur ce dernier point, nous évitons le plus possible. Les employés deviennent inefficaces.

L'orpheline de Jakku le regarda avec effarement. Il ne pouvait être sérieux. Mais tout dans son expression montrait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Elle se rebiffa aussitôt.

-Il est hors de question que tu tortures ce pauvre homme devant moi. Si jamais tu oses, je repars immédiatement !

Il la contempla un moment sans rien dire, cherchant à analyser sa réaction. Il dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne plaisantait pas plus que lui, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas totalement la raison. Il demanda, dubitatif :

-Si la correction n'est pas exemplaire, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera de recommencer ? Quelles techniques utilisez vous dans la Résistance quand une erreur est commise ?

-Nous ne châtions personne ! Ça ne peut créer que du ressentiment. S'il y a des problèmes, nous en discutons et essayons de les résoudre diplomatiquement.

-Pas étonnant alors que vous soyez sur le point d'être exterminés, » railla nonchalamment le Suprême Leader.

Rey se sentit bouillir, mais pas seulement d'indignation. Elle ne pouvait réfuter les faits : la Résistance était sur le point de perdre cette guerre. Pour autant, est ce que ça voulait dire que la torture était la seule solution à une armée forte ?

Elle ne le pensait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Cette vision d'un nouveau monde qu'elle avait entrevue avec Kylo ne pouvait – ne devait pas être basée sur l'ostracisme des plus faibles. C'était parce que ceux en bas de l'échelle se retrouvaient constamment brimés que de tout temps les rebellions se soulevaient. Elle ne souhaitait pas de cette méthode de gouvernement dans ce nouvel ordre qu'ils comptaient ensemble mettre en place. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il échoue avant même d'avoir commencer.

Pendant qu'elle voyageait seule jusqu'à Raxus, elle avait eu le temps de concevoir ce qu' _Il_ pouvait être – ce qu' _Il_ serait. Et ce qu'elle avait imaginer, l'avait ébloui. Pas question donc de perdre aussi rapidement ce rêve pour une question aussi triviale.

Elle regarda alors son homologue droit dans les yeux et lui annonça :

« -Avant toute chose, je crois qu'il va falloir que l'on parle sérieusement de notre projet Ren. »

 **-REYLO-**

* * *

 _Réponse aux reviews anonymes :_

 _Sam_ _: Merci beaucoup ! Tout ce que tu mes dis me fait très plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer cette histoire ! Du coup, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire puisque le rapprochement entre nos deux compagnons se fait plus marqué ! Non, je n'ai pas vu la fuite du scénario, pourquoi ils vont faire un Reylo ? En tout cas merci de ta review, bises Shamra._

 _Aria_ _: Merci, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Tu crois que Hux n'est pas mort alors ? Motus et bouche cousue ! ) Merci de ta review, bises Shamra._


	11. Chapter 11: Fire meet gasoline

_**Chapitre 11 : Fire meet gasoline**_

 _And we will rise_

 _Like smoke darkening the sky_

 _I'm Eve I wanna try_

 _Take a bite_

* * *

Le vol d'un vaisseau et par conséquent la défection de l'un des leurs avait déjà fait grand bruit au sein de la Résistance. Mais lorsque tout un chacun sut qu'il s'agissait de Rey, le chaos fut total. Les réactions eurent beau être différentes suivant les personnes, la conclusion en était cependant unanime: cela sonnait le glas de la Résistance.

Beaucoup criaient à la trahison, ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu pousser la jeune jedi à se retourner contre les siens sauf si elle s'était laissée séduire par le côté obscur. Ses proches étaient plus circonspects, ne voulant pas condamner sans savoir mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être intimement blessés.

Poe ne décolérait pas. Il avait plongé tête la première dans sa ruse pour l'éloigner. Il était persuadé que s'il était resté, il aurait pu empêcher son amie de s'enfuir. Il aurait pu la raisonner.

Quant à Finn, il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu les signes mais surtout il en voulait à la jeune femme de ne pas être venue lui parler. Ils auraient pu discuter avant de prendre une décision aussi radicale. Assis tous les deux dans la pièce que s'était approprié le pilote, ils ruminaient leur rancœur.

"-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir, se lamenta l'ancien stormtrooper, la dernière fois nous avions bien discuté de mes déboires avec Rose, j'aurais pu l'écouter tout autant.

-Elle aurait pu aller voir n'importe lequel d'entre nous, répliqua Poe, nous l'aurions tous aider. Même la Générale Organa n'aurait jamais refusée de lui apporter son soutien.

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose que nous ignorons. Elle était l'une des plus virulentes envers le Premier Ordre. Comment est-elle passée de 'je veux à tout prix trouver Luke Skywalker pour devenir une jedi et éliminer le Premier Ordre' à 'je me joins à lui' ? Il y a une explication logique à ce revirement. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit allée du côté obscur sans se battre.

-Qu'imagines- tu exactement Finn? Quelle ait été contrainte d'une quelconque façon ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Une menace, un chantage, voire même joue-t-elle les espionnes et elle devait rendre sa fuite crédible ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée mais j'espère vraiment que la dernière est vraie.

-Si c'est le cas ne penses-tu pas qu'elle nous aurait mis dans la confidence? contra Poe en se faisant l'avocat du diable.

-Peut-être que seule la Générale est au courant ? Peut-être qu'il était indispensable que personne ne sache?

-Et si nous allions la questionner ?

Le stormtrooper eut une mimique offensée.

-Tu n'y penses pas! Et de toute manière, nous dirait-elle seulement la vérité ?

-Sans doute pas, mais il y a une petite chance pour que son attitude trahisse ses pensées. En tout cas, je ne vais pas rester ici à me morfondre. Il me faut de l'action. Si Rey est toujours de notre côté, je trouverais un moyen d'entrer en contact avec elle et de l'aider. Dans le cas contraire, raison de plus pour ne pas baisser les bras et continuer la lutte. »

Les deux compères ne tardèrent pas à mettre en œuvre leur pseudo plan. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs de la base pendant deux heures et vingt-cinq minutes, ils croisèrent inopinément la princesse. Poe fut suffisamment convainquant et elle leur permit de l'accompagner jusqu'à ses quartiers privés. Finn insista sur la plaie ouverte qu'était la perte de son amie et sa totale incompréhension de son comportement. Le pilote fut à l'inverse plutôt silencieux, se contentant d'opiner de la tête mais surtout tentant de décrypter les non-dits de Leïa. Parvenue devant la porte de son repère, la Générale posa un main amicale sur le bras du jeune Résistant et dit:

"-Finn, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une quelconque noirceur dans le cœur de Rey. Je suis aussi triste que toi qu'elle nous ait quitté de cette façon mais je reste persuadée qu'elle n'a pas agi sans raison. Garde ta confiance en elle. En attendant le fin mot de cette histoire, la Résistance aura besoin de tous ses soldats alors reste bien concentré sur notre cause!

Les deux hommes s'en retournèrent vers leurs propres quartiers l'air dubitatif.

-Qu'as-tu pu remarquer alors? Demanda impatiemment l'ex stormtrooper lorsqu'ils furent protégés des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Je pense qu'elle sait quelque chose. En tout cas elle n'est pas inquiète. Il y a donc de grandes chances que Rey soit toujours de notre côté.

-Du coup est-ce prudent d'essayer de la retrouver au risque que le Premier Ordre découvre sa véritable allégeance ?

Le brun posa presque solennellement les mains sur les épaules de son ami.

-Tu as raison. Mieux vaut éviter de lui attirer des ennuis. Comme l'a si bien dit la Générale Organa, il nous faut continuer la lutte. Et si par chance nous croisons le chemin de cette petite souris, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur nous !"

Finn posa sa propre main par-dessus celle de son camarade tout en acquiesçant, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait peut-être perdu Rey - momentanément il en était persuadé - mais un lien indéfectible les liaient le pilote et lui.

* * *

Ren avait été odieux, démontant ses arguments un par un, piétinant délibérément ses convictions les plus profondes. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avait bien cru qu'il s'était complètement joué d'elle en lui faisant miroiter un nouvel ordre qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé.

Face à face, le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren surplombait la jeune femme de toute son écrasante présence. Sa tenue de cuir noir, ajoutée à sa masse de cheveux ténébreuse et son regard de démon clouait Rey sur place.

Malgré cela, elle s'était alors énervée. Lui jetant à la figure toutes les imprécations et les insultes qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle aurait un jour embrassé le côté obscur ? Elle était loin d'avoir changé d'avis. Elle le tuerait de ses propres mains s'il s'avisait de ressusciter le parti de son ancien maître.

 _Encore frémissante de leur altercation, elle le laisse tout de même se rapprocher._

L'homme avança de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent l'oreille de l'orpheline, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

"-Tu veux me tuer ? Lui susurra-t-il langoureusement, en es-tu seulement capable ?

Cette phrase fit hérisser le poil de l'apprentie jedi et elle se recula d'un bond. Elle éructa :

-Mets moi donc au défi ! Dois-je te rappeler qui est à l'origine de ta cicatrice ?

 _Avec lenteur il pose une main sur sa joue, lui mangeant presque la moitié du visage de sa paume._

Le brun retint sa fureur à la mention de cette humiliation qu'il conserverait à vie. Il sentait la jeune femme sur le point de rupture, s'il laissait éclater sa colère il la perdrait irrémédiablement. Serrant les poings, il préféra répondre par une rebuffade :

-Qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas laissé gagner ?

-Toi! Laisser gagner quelqu'un ? Railla-t-elle, ça m'étonnerait bien!

-Un combat à pleine puissance aurait un résultat bien différent, soit en sûre.

Avant qu'elle ne parte au quart de tour, il reprit :

-Cependant ce n'est plus le propos. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi mais avec toi.

 _Son visage se rapproche du sien en une question muette._

-Alors pourquoi tout ce discours condescendant et haineux ? Quelle différence y-a-t-il avec celui de Snoke ? Si tu penses me corrompre, autant en finir immédiatement !

-Je ne veux rien corrompre. Je sais que nous avons les mêmes idéaux.

-Je le croyais aussi mais ce n'est plus l'impression que j'ai.

-Je ne suis pas parfait Rey, tu es mon équilibre.

 _Puisqu'aucune opposition ne vient, il se penche encore un peu._

-Des mots, murmura la pilleuse d'épaves chamboulée malgré tout par sa déclaration.

-Si mes mots ne te suffisent pas, dis-moi quels actes restaureraient ta confiance en moi?

-Déjà tu pourrais déclarer officiellement que la Résistance n'est plus ennemie de l'Etat, ce serait un bon début.

Sans répondre Ren l'enjoignit à poursuivre ses doléances.

 _Leurs lèvres se touchent alors en un électrique baiser._

-Il faudrait également annoncer qu'un nouveau gouvernement sera mis en place, composé de différents représentants des peuples.

Rey put voir le visage de l'ancien disciple de Luke se crisper aussitôt. D'un geste de la main, elle l'empêcha toutefois de protester pour continuer sa diatribe.

-Plus de destruction de planètes non plus, ni de brutalité ou tortures inutiles.

 _Le ventre de Rey se remplit de délicieux frissons alors que se réalise enfin ce qu'elle attend depuis des semaines._

Le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren demeura silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

-Si je t'accorde tes demandes il y aura des conditions.

-Quel genre de conditions ? Questionna l'orpheline suspicieuse.

-Si j'annule la peine de mort qui pèse sur la Résistance, il va sans dire qu'elle doit s'arrêter de s'opposer à moi et à nous dorénavant. Dans le cas contraire, ils seront châtiés et tu n'interviendras pas.

-Soit. A ceci près que je pourrais tempérer ta punition si elle est disproportionnée.

-Je prendrais bien évidemment ton avis en considération, concéda le brun.

 _Ren appui sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, mordille ses lèvres, joue avec sa langue._

-Quant à ton nouveau gouvernement, nous le présiderons et détiendrons la majorité des voix. Tu pourras néanmoins en choisir la moitié et moi l'autre. »

La jeune rebelle hésita sur ce point. Elle se demandait comment se passerait la décision en cas de désaccord entre Ren et elle. Gagnerait-il à chaque fois ? Toutefois, en y réfléchissant une minute, elle sut que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle avait suffisamment de caractère pour faire plier cet homme ténébreux. Et suffisamment de volonté pour partir si elle n'y parvenait pas. En outre, les enjeux étaient beaucoup trop importants, elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre peur sur des suppositions. Aussi finit-elle par acquiescer à sa proposition.

 _Les mains de la pilleuse d'épaves s'agrippe à la tunique en cuir du brun, rapprochant leurs deux corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun espace._

« -Concernant la destruction de planètes, poursuivit Kylo satisfait de sa réponse, il se peut que ce soit quelque peu excessif. En outre, détruire les ressources qui s'y trouvent n'est pas ce qui se fait de plus intelligent. Je suis donc d'accord pour ne plus employer cette méthode. En revanche, si cette menace est supprimée je ne peux par conséquent, stopper les autres sinon comment faire respecter l'ordre ?

Elle le fixa d'un air lassé.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que la torture est efficace ?

-Effectivement c'est un bon moyen de dissuasion, répondit-il d'une voix traînante.

-Tu te rends bien compte qu'ainsi plus personne ne va s'opposer à toi…

-C'est le but, railla-t-il.

-Ni ne te dira jamais la vérité, poursuivit-elle sans prêter attention à son intervention.

 _Il gronde de sentir son corps contre le sien, empoigne sa hanche fermement et dérive ses lèvres vers le cou gracile pour le mordre._

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire, qu'en plus du fait évident qu'ils te diront n'importe quoi sous la torture du moment qu'elle s'arrête, ils n'oseront jamais te contredire ou t'informer de quoi que ce soit de négatif.

Le Suprême Leader lui décocha une œillade lui signifiant clairement qu'il était plutôt favorable à ce genre de comportement. L'orpheline soupira d'un désespoir feint.

-Si tu ne sais pas ce qui va mal au sein de ton peuple, tu vas te retrouver en un rien de temps avec une nouvelle alliance rebelle sur les bras ! Est-ce vraiment cela que tu souhaites pour ce nouveau monde ? Pour nous ?

 _Le souffle de Rey se bloque pour repartir subitement. Elle tremble d'anticipation alors que les mains de Ren se frayent un chemin à travers sa tunique pour atteindre la peau de son ventre._

-Quoi que tu fasses, il y a aura toujours des mécontents et des contestataires, répliqua sombrement le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, même si tu essaies de toute ton âme d'être le dirigeant parfait. Ne sois donc pas aussi naïve !

-Et toi aussi cynique ! Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas satisfaire toute une galaxie, mais s'il y a davantage de gens heureux que de gens qui critiquent, pour quelles raisons se soulèveraient-ils ? En outre, s'ils ont toujours un espoir d'améliorer leurs conditions, ils vont tendre vers cet objectif et non pas se révolter.

Le fils Solo se détourna d'elle en grondant. Fallait-il qu'elle est toujours réponse à tout ?

 _Mais sa main gantée ne se satisfait pas de ce contact. Il met brusquement fin à leur baiser afin d'ôter ses gants._

Toutefois, avant qu'il ait pu s'emporter, la jeune femme posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

-Nous nous laissons emporter par nos tempéraments et nos envies, concéda Rey de manière conciliante, nous n'allons certainement pas bâtir un tout nouveau gouvernement en une seule discussion. Nous avons le temps de créer quelque chose de bien et de durable. Je viens juste d'arriver sur Raxus et si tu me présentais ta... _notre_ base et ses occupants ? »

L'ancien apprenti de Luke acquiesça doucement et se morigéna intérieurement. Évidemment qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours d'accord sur tout, ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Mais elle était sa lumière et lui son obscurité. Ils formeraient un équilibre parfait ensemble. Pour cela, il devait néanmoins retenir son mauvais caractère.

 _Enfin libérées de leurs carcans, ses mains repartent à l'assaut du corps de la belle, le parcourant avec possession._

Aussi décida-t-il de remettre effectivement cette discussion à plus tard. Elle avait raison sur un point : ils avaient le temps. Elle ne partirait pas, _plus_ … Désormais elle était sienne. Un lien encore fragile, certes, mais il ne tenait qu'à lui de le renforcer. Et pour le moment ce qu'il avait en tête en la voyant ainsi : stoïque, rebelle, explosive la Force encore impétueuse autour d'elle, pas tout à fait apaisée suite à leur altercation ce n'était certainement pas de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire.

 _Leurs souffles se hachent, la chaleur grimpe. Leur désir si longtemps réprimé explose alors. Leurs corps s'entrechoquent. Leurs vêtements se retrouvent rapidement à terre. Et alors que lèvres et peaux se cherchent en une danse sinueuse, les deux amants ne se rendent pas compte de la tempête qui les entoure._

La Force naît, grandit de l'union de ses deux enfants. Si longtemps Elle a été séparée en deux, brisée, faible. Accessoire. Ses tentatives de reviviscence n'avaient été que bourgeons atrophiés. Cet acte est une renaissance. Enfin Elle est Une. Unique. Puissante.

Et bientôt Elle serait tout…

 **FIN**

* * *

Réponse review :

Sam : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi et bonne année ! Voici (enfin) la suite et fin, j'espère que cela te plaira et à tes autres amis. Maintenant on peut dire qu'ils sont bien ensembles après s'être cherché un moment ! En tout cas merci de tes reviews assidues, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Bye, Shamra.


End file.
